The World Ends With You: Prequel: A Fall Into Honor:
by EeveeGen9988
Summary: Joshua was almost a normal teenager. He could see things no other person could: The 'Reaper Game. One day Joshua is sent into the 'Reaper Game without a choice. Will Joshua rise into power to protect the people he cares about or fall into erasure to the darkness to fade and lose all of it.
1. Prolude: A Sense Of Coming:

**TWEWY: A Fall Into Honor:**

**This story is about how Joshua became the Composer. The story is from Joshua's point of view. This is a prequel of the game The World Ends With You. TWEWY is made by Square Enix. This is a FAN FICTION and not the real prequel. Enjoy.**

**Week ?, Day ?:**

**Prelude: The Sense of Coming:**

The Composer collapsed, her breathing was heavy and her lilac colored eyes were dull. Her true form disguised what she really looked like.

"Diana!" her Conductor yelled out with horror, Diana was the current Composer of the 'Reaper game right now and lately she grew very tired.

She was in the Dead God's Pad with the other Officer Rank 'Reapers and the Conductor, it hurt so much to stand this time. The pain she felt right now was the oddest thing she felt.

With the Conductor by her side she felt calmed, nothing was better than to have her second command by her side. Something seemed to be urging her about something.

Diana gasped out words, "Don't- Worry-" she gasped in agony as the throbbing continued, "It's nothing." Her very long hair floated in the air as she tried to stand up. Soon the pain went away and she pulled herself onto a chair.

"Not again." commented one of the Officer 'Reapers in a rude and annoyed tone, he crossed his arms as he spoke "You had the same pain yesterday, it's starting to pile up on you."

Diana shook her head as her Conductor hovered over her in a brisk walking pace; he had a worried expression. A few minutes passed before the Composer retreated into her quarters.

The Conductor joined her, as she was viewing the Realground also known as RG in a void she created just a few minutes ago. She did not speak to him as he began "Diana. What's wrong?"

Diana sighed before her gaze slid to the Conductor "My powers are waning. I sense him. He's coming." the Conductor looked at her puzzled as she spoke more "I've been expecting him, ever since 15 years ago. His power..."

The Conductor looked at her shocked as he stammered, "Who's coming?"

The current Composer did not speak, as she simply looked deeply into the void, a teenage boy could be seen who had lavender eyes and scraggly ash blond hair.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Tell me what you think about the story. To be continued...**


	2. Brotherly Love:

**TWEWY: A Fall Into Honor:**

**This story is about how Joshua became the Composer. The story is from Joshua's point of view. This is a prequel of the game The World Ends With You. TWEWY is made by Square Enix. This is a FAN FICTION and not the real prequel. Enjoy.**

**Week 0, Day 0:**

**Chapter 1: Brotherly Love:**

Joshua walked in his mind of desolate in Cat Street; he lived in this district. Nothing really changed sadly.

The day seemed boring as always and the people clustered him, he hated people. What was there to like.

Joshua's real name was Yoshiya Kiryu, but he liked Joshua as a name.

It was around lunchtime when Joshua stopped to think, he was in front of the WildKat Cafe again. He was ready to go in when he heard a happy shout.

"Joshua!" said Ayumu as he suddenly seemed to jump in front of him, his naturally blind pale gray eyes shined brightly as he faced him. Joshua smiled and rubbed the top of his blond and golden tipped hair, Ayumu squirmed as he did this "Hey, stop it!"

"Why don't you read my mind?" asked Joshua slyly as Ayumu looked at him like he'd grown an extra arm, Ayumu Ki was his half brother. They shared the same father, but both their mothers and father died recently.

Ayumu narrowed his eyes and spat, "No way! I can't do that Joshua, you're my brother."

**'Half brother really.' **thought Joshua mildly before he giggled the usual way he did, Joshua was 15 years old while Ayumu was almost 15 in a month. They lived on their own.

Even though they were half brothers, Joshua thought of them as just plain brothers.

Ayumu looked at the cafe before he asked, "Don't tell me you're going there again?" Joshua smirked as Ayumu stomped one of his feet "You should not go there anymore! I think you're going crazy with this whole soul game something idea."

Joshua giggled before he replied, "Yes, I'm going. And it's not soul game something idea. It's the 'Reaper Game." Ayumu coughed a bit while speaking between each cough "Crazy. My, half, brother, is, crazy."

"Hey!" retorted Joshua before he flicked Ayumu on the head, "I'm not crazy. Do you think that you are crazy since you can use psychic powers and mind read?" Ayumu gave him a pouty face and spun around in anger, "I'm gifted, and you know it. You're crazy."

Joshua rolled his eyes before he went around Ayumu as he kept the same expression; his brother thought his psychic powers were awesome. Joshua thought that power is more in the knowledge and strength.

Joshua pushed the door to the cafe open, he felt calmed when he was in here. It was like a true home to him.

"Hey Joshua," greeted Sanae as Joshua looked at him from where he was cleaning, Joshua smirked and made a wave gesture "Hey."

Sanae was a friend of his. Ayumu thought that Sanae was irrational and crazy, Joshua would often go to Sanae anytime he had to eat. This also gave him time to talk to him about the 'Reaper Game.

Joshua went to a random table before he heard the bell chime again from the entrance, Joshua looked over his shoulder to see Ayumu at the doorway. Joshua probably guessed he was hungry.

"Hello Ayumu." said Sanae in a pleased greeting, Ayumu did not say anything and seemed to mutter something like 'crazy guy' or 'weirdo'.

Joshua watched as Ayumu pulled up a chair beside him, Ayumu took a while since he was not very strong and was simple minded. Joshua giggled as he teased "Looks like you need food from Sanae Ayumu."

Ayumu crossed his arms and blankly looked at the table they were sitting at.

Joshua and Ayumu waited until Sanae came to the table, Sanae had a grin as he took their orders "What will it be?" Ayumu did not look up as he mumbled "Anything you have is fine for me." Joshua giggled before he added, "I guess I'll have the same."

Sanae had black hair in an Afro held up by hair gel and he wore black sunglasses. Ayumu was wearing what he normally would wear; silver shorts, light grey long sleeved shirt with loose sleeves, and a small Ying-Yang pendant attached by a pale silver chain around his neck.

Joshua wore the attire he normally wore; white button down shirt, dark grey pants and plain white shoes.

Sanae wrote down what they ordered before Ayumu looked up at him through narrowed eyes, Joshua knew Ayumu did not like Sanae.

When Sanae went away Joshua started to communicate with his arrogant half brother, "You ok there?" Ayumu shifted in his seat, as he did not answer. Joshua sighed before he waited for their meal.

Joshua looked over his shoulder as he looked back at the door, for Ayumu nothing was there, for Joshua there were players running around doing missions.

Joshua knew there was the 'Reaper Game going on right at the moment, even if Ayumu did not believe him; Joshua knew it was there in the UG. They were in the Realground as Sanae called it; Sanae was in both the UG and RG at the same time right now.

"Joshua," started Ayumu suddenly in a soft and innocent tone, "Do you think I would be able to play that Tin Pin Slammers game?" Joshua glanced at him and replied tartly, "That game sounds like no fun, don't even bother."

"Thanks a bunch Joshua!" snapped Ayumu angrily before he looked in the direction Sanae went, Joshua did not like playing that game; he was not good at it.

Soon they got their food and Joshua looked over to Sanae, Sanae was cleaning some glasses. Joshua asked thoughtfully aloud to Sanae "How are the players doing in the game Sanae?" Ayumu looked at Joshua in dismay.

"Some are doing decent Joshua." replied Sanae as he looked out the window, Joshua let out a sigh feeling relieved that they were doing good.

Even though Ayumu did not like it when he asked these sorts of questions, Joshua felt it calmed him and made him curious to what it was like head on.

**To be continued... Hope you enjoyed the chapter...**


	3. Instincts:

**TWEWY: A Fall Into Honor:**

**This story is about how Joshua became the Composer. The story is from Joshua's point of view. This is a prequel of the game The World Ends With You. TWEWY is made by Square Enix. This is a FAN FICTION and not the real prequel. Enjoy.**

**Week 0, Day 0:**

**Chapter 2: Instincts:**

Joshua never knew why his half brother did not see the 'Reaper Game like he did, Ayumu never liked that he could see 'other' people. Joshua would try to explain to his brother what the game was about, but for some reason Ayumu did not have a strong enough imagination to believe him.

Joshua looked at his brother with irritation, as Ayumu tried to talk him out of what he called 'madness' and dream he kept following.

"Come on Joshua," retorted Ayumu in a naive way that his accent acted up, his words seemed to slur and Joshua could not understand what he was saying, "How can a person have bat wings? It doesn't make any sense. Plus the wings would need to be larger than the person itself."

Joshua yawned feeling bored a bit, just one of those days when you want to be by yourself. He pushed his scraggly ash blond hair away as he mumbled, "Why don't you go to that Tin Pin Slammers game you talked about." Ayumu went silent as his eyes sparkled in delight; Ayumu was the most naive person he ever met.

"Ok. See ya later Josh." said Ayumu as he seemed to recite a nickname for him, Joshua would just like to be called 'Joshua' not 'Josh'. He watched as his half brother walked away from the table, Ayumu was also the most cheerful person he met but he was obsessed with logic.

Joshua leaned back on his chair lazily; a feeling of contentment come to mind after his half brother left him in peace.

"You wanted him gone Joshua?" asked Sanae as he came back to sit next to Joshua, Joshua shrugged not caring really if Ayumu came back at all. Sanae observed Joshua as when he asked "Sanae, why do people join the 'Reaper Game if it's so hard to survive?" a sigh came from Sanae that sounded sad.

Sanae pushed his glasses back before he replied, "That's just it, you just don't get a choice."

* * *

Ayumu hurried along after he got away from his 'crazy' half brother, he really did not hate him; he just couldn't understand him.

"Why can't I just have a normal brother?" muttered Ayumu as he waited at the lights to cross the street, he tapped his foot impatiently. Suddenly he saw a girl younger than him, she looked like the age of 12. Her slightly spiked hair was the distinct part of her.

**'I guess she is a common citizen here?'** thought Ayumu feeling an unknown feeling towards her before he started to cross the street, he walked slowly and vigilantly aware of the cars.

A sudden pain came in his hip.

"Ouch!" he yelped as soon as he got to the other side, he looked at it with a bad feeling rising within him.

* * *

Joshua was glad he got rid of Ayumu for now; he could ask all the questions he wanted without a care.

"You see," continued Sanae as Joshua eagerly listened, "The game is more about a second chance than devising fun without a care." Joshua blinked as he giggled a bit, this was better than playing mealy foolish games his brother would enjoy.

Being here with someone that can understand you was the best thing Joshua could want, the 'Reaper Game sounded more his style than the RG. He would like to just be in the game instead of hearing about it.

Joshua's lavender eyes glowed as Sanae started to explain a newfangled topic, "But the Composer chooses who lives, and who starts again in the game. I for one, keeps the game in check if a problem arises." Joshua looked at him perplexed while still eager for more knowledge.

But a strange feeling came over him, something he had not felt for quite awhile. Joshua did not know what it was but it urged him to go somewhere. Sanae detected something was wrong; he franticly looked around as Joshua felt overwhelmed by something dreadful.

A tear came from one of Joshua's eyes what confused him.

A single voice was heard in an agonized scream in Joshua's head "Joshua!" Joshua stood up immediately feeling terrified. It was Ayumu's voice.

Joshua felt great pain in his heart suddenly, like someone impaled it with a sharp object straight through it. Joshua gasped in pain; he had to find his half brother right away.

Without another word Joshua darted to the door, he was deaf to all the sounds around him. Sanae noticed that he was running away and called after him "Joshua wait!"

Joshua looked around franticly when he had just gotten out; he had no idea which way Ayumu went. Even though Joshua knew that he had psychic powers also he did not have the power to read minds like his half brother, Ayumu and Joshua were both born naturally with psychic powers.

Joshua went in the only direction that he could go, with great force he sprinted away even knocking over some people who got in his way. Joshua did not say sorry, his desperation to find his half brother was too great.

**'I'm coming Ayumu!'** he thought hoping that Ayumu could read his mind long distance; he did not even stop at the stoplights. Cars nearly hit him.

Joshua was not good with running long distances and after a while he stopped while sweating; he took long deep breaths as he felt a weak sense of Ayumu nearby.

Joshua refreshed a bit before he started to hunt for his half brother again, stridden this time as his lavender eyes became dull from being tired. It was like searching for the bottom of the sea, as Ayumu would have described it.

"Where are you Ayumu?" muttered Joshua as he swayed his head to look around, he felt lost and hopeless now. Ayumu could have at least told him where the place was.

The sky became the late afternoon; Joshua had no luck whatsoever.

Joshua soon hung his head and stopped walking; the sense of Ayumu vanished. Joshua was lost for words; he failed at finding the only family he had left.

Joshua turned to go back when a certain alleyway allured his attention, he stared into the dark shadows there with his gaze darkened. Maybe?

That option was ridiculous. Why would Ayumu go in there?

Joshua did not want to go in a dark alleyway. It seemed too eerie.

Joshua sighed thinking it was worth a shot.

Joshua slowly entered the alleyway; the grime from the ground got stuck to his shoes in which he gagged to himself. He felt that he would regret this.

Soon after awhile he had more space around him, only the dim light of the sky above lit his way. Joshua was not a fan of doing these sorts of things.

Joshua reached the end of the alleyway only to smell a scent he had contacted when his father and mother died. Blood and rot.

"What?" yelped Joshua as he soon looked at his surroundings, horror movie setting, yep? Joshua walked forward until he felt something solid on the ground.

A wave of terror filled him, a strong sense filled him, as he knew what it was. Ayumu...

Joshua tried to hold back a sob but it came out. Only a few seconds of grieving came, before he felt something push against his head. Cold metal in a circular shape?

"Ready for a game?" asked the mysterious person, before Joshua could replied a dreadful pain impaled the side of his head. He silently toppled over, blood formed around his mouth as he was deaf to all around him.

His eyes saw darkness slowly form over his sight; Joshua's mind went blank.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. To be continued...**


	4. Logic to Mystery:

**TWEWY: A Fall Into Honor:**

**This story is about how Joshua became the Composer. The story is from Joshua's point of view. This is a prequel of the game The World Ends With You. TWEWY is made by Square Enix. This is a FAN FICTION and not the real prequel. Enjoy.**

**Week 1, Day 1:**

**Chapter 3: Logic to Mystery:**

Joshua felt dizzy when he had awakened, like when you only sleep for two hours only each night. For some reason Joshua felt like this day was a nightmare.

The ground felt cold, pavement from a road? Joshua got up slowly like he was in a dream.

Joshua looked at his surroundings, guessing where he was by memory; he was in the Scramble Crossing. Joshua held his chin and thought **'Why would I be sleeping here? I found Ayumu's dead body then, blank...' **He sighed, his memory sucked after that.

Joshua watched as many people passed him, some almost bumped into him while some acted like he was never there. Leaping back in surprise, as someone seemed to go through him, he felt like this was not a normal situation.

"What's going on here?' Joshua asked himself, he held his chin more before he saw his half brother's limp body in the clearing of the road.

Joshua instantly ran to his body hoping to save what was left of it. Joshua almost attempted to move the body when Ayumu stirred a bit, one of his legs twitched before he got up idly.

"Ayumu!?" shouted Joshua in disbelief, he knew that he'd seen Ayumu's dead body in the alleyway. Ayumu's own blood mottled over it from before, he had the scent of rot and blood when Joshua found him before.

Ayumu did not express any emotions as he spoke "Why are you so worried?" Joshua felt his heart skip a beat, how did Ayumu know how worried he was? Joshua shook his head, as his scraggly ash blond hair seemed to drift along in the wind, how could he doubt his brother was ok.

"I saw your dead body." explained Joshua tartly while crossing his arms, Ayumu did not express anything as Joshua spoke more, "I smelled the blood and rot, I saw you were dead."

Ayumu looked at him blankly before he replied, "I feel not dead." Joshua widened his eyes in surprise; Ayumu never spoke this way before when he was around.

"If someone looks dead," began Ayumu in a mysterious tone that frustrated Joshua a bit, "Dead are they? Do you think?"

Joshua started to freak out. It was like Ayumu hit his head or something, Joshua felt overwhelmed by the fact Ayumu seemed different. Joshua held onto Ayumu's shoulders before he shook him.

Ayumu did not squeal or squirm, only he said, "I'm not gone. I'm the same as before. Can you stop shaking me?"

Joshua did as he sobbed a bit. What was wrong with his half brother? Joshua felt literally torn right now for the fact his brother acted oddly.

A little jingle from Joshua's phone sounded from his pocket, Joshua flinched a bit before he took out his phone. Joshua did not envisage what he read, "Go to 104 building. You have T- 60 minutes. Complete the task or face erasure by the 'Reapers."

**"Reapers!' **thought Joshua with astonishment, he quivered in excitement **'The 'Reaper Game!'**

"Ok." said Ayumu in a calm tone. Joshua felt sweat roll down his face, when did Ayumu ever believe in the 'Reaper Game. He suddenly stood still as he asked his half brother "Wait how did you-"

"I read your mind," replied Ayumu like he did not care, Joshua stared at him feeling uneasy. When did Ayumu ever read his mind? In fact Ayumu never wanted to.

Ayumu looked at him suddenly, Joshua stopped and tried to make his mind blank a bit since he was not used to anyone reading his mind. It scared him. Ayumu asked, "What did Sanae say about day 1?"

Joshua couldn't believe it.

"He said to make a pact," replied Joshua off by heart, he had asked that question so many times. Ayumu looked at him for a while.

Suddenly pain shot through Joshua, he jerked a bit and stepped back. Ayumu only twitched. Joshua groaned as he looked where the pain came from, his right palm looked like it was bleeding.

No.

Joshua looked at it closely to see what seemed to be imprinted into his palm, a blood red timer.

This fascinated Joshua; it was the timer he heard about. He'd never thought he would ever get one imprinted to him.

Ayumu looked at him and asked "Timer? What happens?" Joshua looked at him before he replied, "Well, we need to get to a certain place or complete a certain request." Joshua sighed, "If we don't... Well we're gone like the mission said."

"I see," replied Ayumu with his accent clearly heard, he always had that weird accent.

A flash of light came suddenly.

Two frogs appeared out of nowhere. They had weird tattooed legs and weird symbols on them. Joshua had frozen when he saw this; he knew they were Noise.

Quickly Joshua yanked Ayumu behind him, sadly his half brother did not argue. Joshua felt a connection in his heart join someone else's.

Joshua quickly spoke, "We need a pact now Ayumu!" Ayumu nodded before Joshua asked, "Will you be my partner?"

Ayumu nodded before a bright flash of light shrouded them, it took a while before they found themselves in a somewhat different place that looked almost like the Scramble Crossing. Joshua blinked quickly before he noticed Ayumu was gone.

"Ayumu!?" yelled Joshua before he was knocked back by a frog Noise, he stumbled a bit and grunted "Alright, if you want to see the rough side of me go for it!"

Both frogs targeted Joshua, they leapt in union at him. Before they could land Joshua faced them with palms facing them, Joshua smirked when they became frozen mid-leap in the air.

Slowly he walked out of the way before they were unfrozen, they landed on the ground before they hopped a way to meet each other in a circle. Joshua really did not have any way to attack at the moment so he kept dodging.

Until his hand went into his one of his pockets, strangely he found what seemed to be a pin?

Joshua took it out and looked at it, it was mottled in shades of orange and amber with a blue tint in the middle. Joshua quickly put it on before he had to dodge another attack.

**'How can I fight back?' **thought Joshua since he never asked Sanae how to use pins. Joshua had to veer out of the way as the Noise advanced on him, he hated how he began to work this much.

Joshua felt something suddenly that felt shifting between warm and cold, he looked at his hands as blue fire sparked from them. Joshua did not question it before he threw it up to levitate it with his psychic powers.

"Take this!" roared Joshua as he sent a flurry of fire at the Noise, it took a few hits until the Noise were gone. Joshua smirked and quoted, "Piece of cake." He flicked his hand over his hair before the brilliant lights came back.

Joshua sighed when he was back where he was with Ayumu, he slowly turned his head to Ayumu as he looked away.

**'I guess he knows that I was right all along.' **gloated Joshua as he put his hand on Ayumu's shoulder, Ayumu did not flinch at all for some reason. Ayumu shook his head before Joshua felt a bit annoyed.

It took a while for Joshua to ask slyly, "Believe me now?" Ayumu did not reply; he shrugged as Joshua felt that something was wrong with him.

"I don't feel wrong," murmured Ayumu suddenly making Joshua feel awkward, "If we want to finish the mission, we need to go now." Joshua sighed before they left in the direction they needed to go.

**To be continued... Hope you enjoyed the chapter...**


	5. Enter the Mission:

**TWEWY: A Fall Into Honor:**

**This story is about how Joshua became the Composer. The story is from Joshua's point of view. This is a prequel of the game The World Ends With You. TWEWY is made by Square Enix. This is a FAN FICTION and not the real prequel. Enjoy. I'm not going to be uploading any chapters for a bit.**

**Week 1, Day 1:**

**Chapter 4: Enter the mission:**

Diana opened up a little void again with a flick of her hand, each day she lost a bit of power. As she gazed into the image forming her heart suddenly ached, she put her hand right where it hurt.

"So, he is here." she murmured as the image stopped rippling to become a single image, the same boy from before was battling Noise while a younger boy did nothing to help.

She felt nothing as she watched him. Something about him seemed different from the other players she had in the Reaper's Game over the years, she had no idea how he ended up here. But it did not matter to her.

* * *

Ayumu stayed very quiet for some reason, Joshua did not know if he was angry or annoyed at him. Joshua had doubts thinking Ayumu would hold a grudge.

Ayumu stopped as they reached the entry way to the 104 building; it took a couple of seconds before Joshua noticed he was not following. With a swift turn Joshua teasingly asked, "If you want to stand there all day, it's fine with me."

His half brother's blind eyes glanced at him dully even though Joshua wanted to spark something from Ayumu, Joshua knew Ayumu was blind but he acted like a normal boy with sight. The psychic powers Ayumu gained from birth helped him sense where things were.

Joshua crossed his arms with annoyance brimming; he just glared at Ayumu a bit.

"We can't go there yet." replied Ayumu even though his tone did not have the usual joyfulness, his short blond hair blew in the wind as Joshua tilted his head down **'He's acting so tosh.'**

"Why not Ayumu?" asked Joshua curious to what his brother would say, Ayumu blinked at him before he walked over to it before he seemed to lean backwards. Joshua almost got ready to catch him before he noticed Ayumu was not falling down.

**'Oh,'** thought Joshua feeling stupid at the moment, Sanae told him about this, **'Yeah, the wall.'**

Ayumu looked in the direction of a red hoodie man with jet-black bat wings who retorted in a hoarse tone "Hey! Get off of _my _wall" Joshua giggled the usual way he did as he asked "Hehehe. Your 'wall'?"

"_Yes_!" hissed the man who stalked up to them; he glared at Ayumu before he snorted, "Young'un, that wall is my first wall I've ever made in this game." Ayumu glanced at him before going back to Joshua.

"And you," he growled as he pointed at Joshua, "You like jokes and games huh? Why don't you play this one and shut your yap?"

Joshua held his chin before he spoke tartly, "That means you're new. You're a 'Reaper." his lavender eyes glowed in mischief. The 'Reaper looked at him sternly with what Joshua was able to see of the face; something told Joshua he pissed guy off.

"'Reapers don't exist." stated Ayumu as the 'Reaper looked very annoyed at them, the 'Reaper's amber eyes were hardened and dark.

Joshua did a light face-palm to himself, why didn't Ayumu believe that a 'Reaper was talking to him even though he was right there. The way Ayumu always thought of 'Reapers nearly tormented Joshua's little heart.

The 'Reaper slowly spun around to face Joshua's half brother, Joshua wished Ayumu would not provoke a fight with this guy. As the 'Reaper fully faced him he growled coldly, "I don't exist in your mind, but you will be gone before the second day dawns." Joshua shook his head sadly as the 'Reaper suddenly created weird symbols; Noise symbols.

Ayumu looked around at the symbols looking very calm for some reason, he never would have been calm in a situation like this. Ayumu was never calm.

Joshua stepped next to his half brother and whispered, "We can fight them together." Ayumu nodded and replied, "You always did."

The brilliant blinding light flashed around them again as Joshua spun to face the Noise that was behind Ayumu, he did not want Ayumu to get hurt in the back.

The ground felt like it shifted in distortion while the sounds around them vanished once more, Joshua knew they had to fight again.

This time instead of two Noise there were five, each of them were same as the last battle's Noise. Joshua grunted as he stared at the ones in front of him, their yellow eyes made Joshua think they seemed like normal frogs.

"Bug someone else." muttered Joshua before he crouched ready to fight; Ayumu presence baffled him even though Joshua could not see him. Suddenly the frog Noise started to attack him.

Joshua saw they were all going in random directions, but they kept doing the same thing. Joshua thrust his body a bit to the side as one of them tried to attack. Joshua spun around to face it afterwards; he closed his eyes to focus on his pin.

The same feeling as before came when the blue fire reappeared; Joshua flicked it in the air again to levitate it. Joshua had a good amount of control in his psychic powers.

He sent the scattered fire he was levitating at the Noise nearby, each of them hopped in a fury since it got into their eyes. Joshua smirked before he noticed a warp of the area. It hit the Noise directly.

Joshua did not understand what that was exactly until he saw a bleak image of his brother; his heart skipped a beat as he noticed the warps were coming from him.

The frog Noise seemed confused as the warps kept stopping them; they looked like they were being compressed partly. Joshua ran to the side as they targeted him again.

**'Why can't they just leave us alone!?' **thought Joshua angrily before he used his pin again, as he levitated the fire; he noticed that it could be compressed to make it hotter. Joshua clenched his fists before he scattered the fire.

For some reason the blue fire rapidly changed into amber and ember fire when it hit the ground, he panted as he felt waves of hit emit from it.

The Noise seemed to stop moving, they seemed to whimper in a way before they scattered into particles.

Joshua held his chin thoughtfully; frogs were cold-blooded animals.

Soon they were sent back where they were before.

The 'Reaper who was there looked at Ayumu in irritation, "I guess without your body guard you'd be gone by now." Ayumu looked at Joshua while blinking, he suddenly spoke "He's not a body guard. He's my brother."

Joshua covered his face with one of his hands embarrassed a bit, **'Half, brother.'**

The 'Reaper did not say anything else before he growled, "Just go, this is too sappy to watch." suddenly a clicking noise sounded in the air like a door was unlocked. Joshua was not surprised by this nor was Ayumu.

Joshua chuckled a bit before he made a wave gesture to the 'Reaper, "Charmed to meet you." the 'Reaper let out a moan crossing his arms while tapping his foot.

Joshua glanced back at his brother before he queried "Ready to go?" Ayumu took a few moments before he responded with a nod.

Joshua still felt disturbed how Ayumu was acting.

As they walked Ayumu stayed quiet. Joshua sighed before he began to tease "I've never seen you so quiet, I can actually think for once." Ayumu did not respond right away, was he sick?

Soon the 104 building came into view, this was quite amazing to look at for Joshua.

It was a fashion landmark for most of the citizens in Shibuya. Joshua really did not come to this district at all.

Joshua checked his timer to find it was gone.

Joshua smirked and murmured to Ayumu "Looks like we completed the mission." Ayumu looked up at him and replied, "I don't get how it works still Josh?" Joshua shook his head with frustration **'**_**Stop calling me Josh!**_**'**

Joshua felt relieved his brother was not completely hollowed out.

Joshua smiled as he rubbed the top of Ayumu's head, normally Ayumu would have been squirming like mad.

Joshua thought to himself sadly with a frown since Ayumu could not see him doing that **'Why are you acting this way? I know something's wrong with you, but I don't know what.'**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter... To be continued...**


	6. How to Find Noise:

**TWEWY: A Fall Into Honor:**

**This story is about how Joshua became the Composer. The story is from Joshua's point of view. This is a prequel of the game The World Ends With You. TWEWY is made by Square Enix. This is a FAN FICTION and not the real prequel. Enjoy.**

**Week 1, Day 2:**

**Chapter 5: How to Find Noise:**

The sky was the first thing Joshua saw; he felt something was digging into his fair skin in his lower back area. Slowly he sat up looking confused **'Why was I sleeping on the ground?'**

Joshua did not remember how he got here, but he knew how he got here. The game always had players wake up either in the Scramble Crossing or elsewhere in Shibuya. Instantly he knew where he was at the moment, Cat Street.

Joshua did not want to stay sitting on the ground, so he got up slowly before finding the rock that dug into his skin. Joshua scowled as he looked at it, in a second he threw it away.

Joshua went into his thinking pose as he wondered **'I'm pretty sure it's day two. Another fun day I guess.'**

Joshua gently pushed away his hair as his lavender eyes spotted his sleeping brother; Ayumu was all curled up with a simple sappy face. Joshua felt a bit sad as he watched his brother sleep; it was hard for Joshua to know what was happening to his half brother.

"We're home..." he murmured with a soft chuckle, Joshua could not stop watching Ayumu sleep. As much as Joshua wanted to find Sanae, he needed to be at his half brother's side for now.

Joshua took out his phone, it did not contain a lot of phone numbers or texts because of the lack of friends he had. The only person he would call a friend was Sanae.

It looked pretty early, when Joshua looked at the sun as well as his phone's time. The sun sent a reddish pink, amber and copper tint to the sky.

Minutes later Ayumu woke up.

As soon as Ayumu made a sound Joshua spun around to face him, Joshua frowned as Ayumu slowly got up with a blank expression. His pale grey eyes did not even meet Joshua's as he said "Morning."

Joshua tipped his head up as he replied, "Sleep well Ayumu?" the younger half brother did not respond. Joshua sighed as Ayumu failed to look him in the eye, this felt wierd to Joshua since Ayumu was a chatterbox in the morning.

A sudden jingle disturbed the silence they shared, Joshua already had his phone out so he just checked the message. Joshua read it to Ayumu "Find the Noise and eliminate them in the two nearest districts. Do so in 1 hour, if you fail to do so you'll face erasure by the Reapers."

Joshua smirked before he started to speak teasingly "Looks like we need to silence them, or maybe your chatter will bring them back." Ayumu blinked once before he spoke "Your chatter will bring them."

Joshua groaned as he shook his head, Ayumu was still the same as the day before. But he knew that Ayumu was still fresh and fragile, he had no clue about the game still since he never paid attention to what Sanae talked about.

Joshua put his hand on his half brother's shoulder as he murmured, "Let's find the Noise first buddy." Ayumu did a slow nod as he replied, "Buddy..."

Joshua ignored what he said as he tried to remember what Sanae said before about finding Noise, of course he had a good memory but sometimes it failed him a third of the time.

**'Now how do we find them?' **thought Joshua as he paced a bit nearby Ayumu, he kept ranting the same thing in his head until Ayumu asked "Don't they find and fight?" Joshua jerked his head as he turned to him.

"Some find us, but mostly we find them too," replied Joshua as Ayumu stared at the ground, Ayumu's sentences sounded disorientated and emotionless. Something felt odd to Joshua about him.

Joshua held his chin as he half closed his eyes, his hands let go of his chin when agonizing pain shot through Joshua's right hand again. This time he jerked a bit more while Ayumu only twitched.

Again the timer was back, slowly seconds counted down as Joshua frowned. The timer sounded harmless when Sanae told him about it, but Joshua hated the pain.

"Is home?" asked Ayumu suddenly, the blond haired boy looked at Joshua who smiled a bit "Kind of Ayumu, we're still in the game." Joshua narrowed his eyes in a scowl; the improper grammar his half brother spoke killed his heart.

Joshua let out a grunt before he growled "Ayumu we need to focus," Ayumu barely locked eyes with him as he added, "If we don't figure out how to find the Noise, we'll be erased.

"Me erased," stated Ayumu as he looked at the ground again, "Not you. You think I erased."

Joshua widened his eyes; mainly Joshua was thinking about that. Joshua was sure he could survive, but Ayumu wouldn't stand a chance to survive without him.

Joshua folded his arms in disgust, "Let's go Ayumu," Joshua started to walk away as Ayumi trailed behind.

They wandered around their home as they looked for Noise, Joshua was studing his three pins he had. The one from yesterday was his favorate so far, but he checked his other pocket after he equiped the three pins he had at the moment.

Strangely he found another pin, it was pure black and carried a white skull emblem on it. He had a feeling he'd seen the symbol on it before.

When he was 6; he once saw a pact. Each of them had a pin just like this one.

Joshua shook his head trying to get that memory out of his head, he could not remember if it was the same pin, since the pact left before he had a chance to have a closer look.

Joshua stopped as he peered at the pin closer, it felt like this pin was special.

Joshua clenched his hand that carried the skull pin; suddenly he crouched as strange energy filled him. The area became distorted and deep blue, many different faded voices filled his head.

Joshua stopped when the voices became clearer **'Let's check out CAT's new graffiti. Let's meet up in the Scramble Crossing. I need to get home.'**

Joshua gasped a bit feeling his mind shatter a bit; all those thoughts were not his. He did not know where they came from.

Joshua closed his eyes as he released his tight grip on the pin; he took deep breaths as he reopened them to find everything was normal again.

Ayumu was a bit far behind him when Joshua got out of his trance; Joshua saw Ayumu and called out to him "Ayumu, I think I found something." Ayumu slowly waddled over to him that made Joshua tap his foot impatiently.

As soon as his brother joined him Joshua commanded, "Check your pockets Ayumu," Ayumu looked at the ground as he did not express anything as Joshua snapped "Now!"

It took awhile for Ayumu to search his pockets, since Joshua normally held onto anything he got. Normally since his half brother was blind and never checked his pockets, it took him 2 minutes until he had pulled out the same pin as Joshua.

"Why this?" asked Ayumu as he held out his hands, Joshua gently took Ayumu's skull pin from him as he replied, "I think this will help us find the Noise,"

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter... To be continued...**


	7. Scan:

**TWEWY: A Fall Into Honor:**

**This story is about how Joshua became the Composer. The story is from Joshua's point of view. This is a prequel of the game The World Ends With You. TWEWY is made by Square Enix. This is a FAN FICTION and not the real prequel. Enjoy.**

**Week 1, Day 2:**

**Chapter 6: Scan:**

Joshua closely checked both of the skull Pins incase they were the same; but sure enough they were identical.

Ayumu waved his hand over both of Joshua's hands that held each pin in hand before he mused "Powerfulness in them, they not normal." Joshua held a glare at him again as Ayumu kept hovering his hand over his. Ayumu had to sometimes sense things close up or nearby him, because sometimes his psychic abilities did not work.

Soon his young half brother stopped before looking deeply at the two pins, Joshua did not know why but Ayumu seemed very interested in those pins from his point of view. Joshua turned his head a bit as he teased, "If you keep staring at them like that, your eyes will stay like that."

"Mine are like that," replied Ayumu as he stopped looking at the Pins before looking at the ground, the younger half brother blinked a bit as he asked "What 'bout them?"

Joshua sighed knowing that since Ayumu was blind; he could not see what he saw. The blond and golden tipped haired boy could only sense his surroundings with only a mental image in his head. Joshua thought as he looked at his brother softening his eyes **'He still needs me, I'll be there for him always.'**

"I think these help me see, the unseen." explained Joshua as he gently gave Ayumu the Pin in left hand back, did it really matter which was which? Joshua's scraggly hair flew in his face when the wind blew at the side "Otherwise known as the Noise."

He knew that he would never let Ayumu use his Pin, "Don't use it,"

Ayumu looked a bit up at him before looking down again in the same emptiness, as before, his sightless eyes almost seemed like they could see even though they didn't.

"Let's find some Noise Ayumu," said Joshua excitably as he tried to motivate his brother, only for Joshua to frown when Ayumu said nothing.

So Ayumu watched with his visionless eyes as Joshua gazed at his pin before clenching it, Joshua felt the energy run through his veins as he saw Cat Street distort and become a deep blue again.

This time Joshua walked around as he searched for the symbols he saw yesterday.

It took awhile until he saw a weird symbol again. Joshua stared at it until seemed to come to him; Joshua crouched as he unclenched his hand. Joshua ran back to Ayumu who was minding his own business, he quickly spoke "Get ready Ayumu,"

Ayumu simply looked up and nodded before a brilliant light surrounded both of them.

Joshua reappeared at a somewhat different Cat Street area, there were many walls surrounding him that had weird symbols on them as well. The teenage boy turned his head slightly as two weird penguins appeared.

Both were blue and white penguins, they had aqua wing tips that looked like tattoos. They stood tall and proud in front of Joshua, he only smirked and let a out a chuckle **'These birds weren't meant to fly, they were meant to be erased.'**

Suddenly both of them started to waddle a bit before flopping down on their stomachs; they glided to Joshua at a fast rate he could not dodge. Joshua was knocked down while lying face down.

Joshua let out a grunt as he leapt to his feet; they came at him again. Joshua looked at both of them as strange energy filled his veins again.

This time instead of the Transflaration Pin ability, hail formed around Joshua as he manipulated it to shield him. The two penguins fell right into the hail as they let out shrill screams.

Joshua thrust himself away before he ran away from them, he kept a close eye on them incase they came at him again. Joshua used his power of the pin unleashing more hail around him, this time he psychically levitated it to shoot it at the penguin Noise

One of the penguin Noise dodged swiftly while the other one got hit in the back, the other one quickly faced Joshua for a second before it slid behind him to repeatedly slap him.

Joshua gasped in pain before he dashed away from it; sadly he was starting to sweat. Joshua ducked as the other penguin Noise tried to slap him, he leapt back and used his Transflaration Pin again at the penguin Noise's feet.

It hopped up and down when it's feet got burned, it wildly hopped and shrieked as it became erased.

Joshua smirked before pain came from his back; the other Noise had already gotten to him as it repeatedly slapped his back. Suddenly the pain went away partly as Joshua looked up to see some warps of the area blast at the Noise.

Ayumu had his hand raised ready to strike again, Joshua saw him twirl his hand before more warps came from him.

But the penguin Noise was too fast for him, Joshua knew it would take awhile for his pins to cool down a bit when he tried to use them. Joshua sighed as he clenched his hands; the penguin Noise stopped moving as Joshua lifted it in the air.

On cue, Ayumu shot some more warps at it before it was erased into light particles. They lasted a second before they disappeared.

Joshua smirked as he remarked, "Stay erased," his lavender eyes glowed in amusement.

Soon they got back to the place they were before.

"Oh dear," muttered Joshua as he wiped sweat away, his eyes narrowed as he felt the warm liquid on his hands "Yuck, sweat." Joshua blinked as he looked at Ayumu again; quietly he was looking up at the sky with only a single cloud.

**'What's wrong with him!?' **thought Joshua before he snapped his fingers in Ayumu's ear, it took 3 seconds until he got his half brother's attention. Ayumu looked at him hollowly as he teased "I never knew you liked watching clouds Ayumu, I thought you hated how slow they moved."

"I don't know why," calmly said Ayumu before he looked up at the sky again, Joshua let out an irritated sigh before he saw the WildKat Cafe nearby. Smiling, he spoke "Let's go see Mr. H."

Ayumu kept looking at the cloud, as he replied emotionless "No way, not that crazy guy." Joshua shook his head before he growled, "He's not crazy Ayumu, and you thought the game was nonsense, yet here you are."

Ayumu did not respond. Joshua had to drag him to the cafe since he did not trust Ayumu being outside by himself, the Reapers could erase him. Joshua puffed and panted as he hauled his brother to the door.

Ayumu tried to pull away from him but Joshua tightly held onto his wrist, Joshua pulled Ayumu into the cafe. The same chime at the door soothed Joshua.

"Josh?" greeted Sanae as he walked over to the door; Ayumu did nothing to escape sadly to Joshua even though he was still livid with him calling Sanae crazy.

Joshua made a wave gesture with his other hand, since his stronger hand was death-gripping Ayumu. Sanae looked at both of them in terror, he seemed to eye something that was on Joshua's shirt.

Sanae covered part of his face with one of his hands as he shook his head "No, no, no. Don't tell me you're in the game Josh?" Sanae sounded quite sad as Joshua made a curt nod "You died, and Ayumu too?"

"Sadly," curtly replied Joshua as he let go of Ayumu, Ayumu did not run away. He did not have an irritated expression like he always had when in the cafe. He did not pout, or mumble in anger.

They all soon got to a table where Sanae drank his coffee that had his favorate 'beans' in it, Joshua looked at Sanae as he spoke "Someone killed you?"

"Yeah," replied Joshua angrily as he tried to remember who it was.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter... To be continued...**


	8. A Blind Meeting:

**TWEWY: A Fall Into Honor:**

**This story is about how Joshua became the Composer. The story is from Joshua's point of view. This is a prequel of the game The World Ends With You. TWEWY is made by Square Enix. This is a FAN FICTION and not the real prequel. Enjoy.**

**Week 1, Day 2:**

**Chapter 7: A Blind Meeting:**

Sanae shook his head again in disbelief, Joshua watched him as he spoke "I knew you wanted to know about the game, but this is a bit extreme." Sanae rubbed his black hair before he continued "You need to finish your mission Josh, or you'll-"

Joshua shrugged as he finished Sanae's sentence "Both get erased?" Joshua looked at Ayumu who had his eyes closed. For some reason he looked like he could fall off his chair.

He narrowed his eyes as he thought **'Why does he have to fall asleep now?' **Joshua scratched his head before he turned in his chair to face Ayumu. Gently he grabbed onto him before he violently shook him when he almost fell off his chair.

Ayumu opened his eyes slowly before he yawned, the blind brother looked exhausted.

Sanae looked at Joshua and Ayumu with a smile "Keeping him in check still Josh?" Joshua did not reply as he looked into his brother's eyes. They looked round like normal but they still looked unusually hollow.

Joshua sometimes hated being in charge of taking care of Ayumu, but he did not complain exactly.

Soon they left the cafe after Sanae made them leave, so that they could do their mission. Joshua walked along side Ayumu; as Joshua kept scanning the area like Sanae told him to.

**'If we finish the mission soon, maybe we'll be able to see Sanae afterwards.' **wondered Joshua hopefully as his lavender eyes looked around for the Noise symbols while scanning, however Joshua felt that maybe they couldn't since he knew they would be put in the next part of the game once they finished.

The crisp leaves around them whirled around them; Ayumu twitched a bit as one of them touched him. Joshua knew it would be his birthday as soon as it was early winter.

It seemed almost like Ayumu was going to need a lot of help here.

Soon Joshua found more Noise to fight, they would easily erase when Joshua and Ayumu fought them. Later on Joshua could not find any more Noise to fight in Cat Street, Joshua sighed as he looked at his timer.

It had been 30 minutes after they had gotten the timer, Joshua watched as the blood red timer counted down. Joshua never like blood the same way as sweat, it was warm, gross and made him feel sick.

"Is done?" asked Ayumu calmly as he faced Joshua partly, Joshua sighed again slowly getting used to the bad grammar while hating it completely. Joshua rubbed the top of Ayumu's blond and golden tipped hair, still no response from him as he did it.

"Why are you acting this way?" muttered Joshua as he stopped, it still disturbed him how Ayumu was acting. Ayumu closed his eyes slowly before reopening them slowly; his moments were almost dreamlike.

"Do we go?" asked Ayumu as Joshua started to walk away from him, Joshua nodded as Ayumu shadowed. The next nearest district was Miyashita Park. Joshua always hated that place; it was boring.

While Ayumu walked ahead of him, Joshua slunk back taking out his phone to check the mission again in the text. Strangely the other text he got from yesterday was gone, it made Joshua wonder if some Reaper hijacked his phone to delete the message.

Joshua had another phone in his pocket; it was Ayumu's. Since he was blind, Joshua took care of his half brother's phone.

Joshua paused a moment to look at his home one last time before he went to catch up with Ayumu, curiously he watched as Ayumu bumped into a lady.

"Hey watch it!" shouted the lady, her long ash grey hair flowed in the air that was tied in a ponytail. She turned to face both of the half brothers with blazed brown eyes that seemed to pierce Joshua like ice.

Joshua sighed as he pulled Ayumu back from the lady; she seemed to be a player. She had no Reaper wings.

"Watch where you're going?" yelled the lady who looked the age of 21; she wore a red velvet jacket that tightly stuck to her body. It sort of had a bit of a cape part of it that went down to her feet and she wore black fingerless gloves.

Joshua looked at her as he mused feeling frustrated as he talked to her "Sorry about that," he gestured to Ayumu who was looking at the ground "He's blind."

The lady softened her eyes slightly while they kept their hardness, suddenly she sighed as she remarked, "Why not give him sunglasses and a cane? Then I'll know he's blind." Joshua tensed from what she said, a moment later Joshua snapped furiously "He does not need it! He knows his way around,"

The lady cackled at what Joshua said before a smirk grew on her face, her eyes sparkled as she asked, "How would you know that? Were you once blind?" Joshua grunted a bit as the lady continued "Trust me boy, let him speak for himself."

Joshua scowled a bit as he eyed his brother, his brother blankly blinked as he spoke "Not matter, it 'kay."

The lady flinched a bit before she looked at Joshua curiously "Does he always speak that way?" Joshua coldly looked at her and replied "Not at all."

Suddenly Joshua was knocked forward a bit almost falling down, Joshua waved his hands awkwardly as he tried to regain balance as a cool sounding voice came behind him "The boy sees no light, does he dwell the night?"

Joshua let out an irritated sigh as he turned to a 15 and a half-year-old boy with dark bluish hair that was down to his ears; also he had part of his bangs that hung longer barely in front of his right eye.

His eyes were a shade of maroon and he wore small oval glasses also.

The boy sported a dull black jacket that went down to his waist that became a lighter grey near the bottom; it had a shorter cape that was half the length of the jacket. He wore a white shirt that had a sandy colored collar and a darker sandy colored choker. His white pants were baggy.

The boy held out his hand to Joshua and stated in a still cool tone "Izo, and that's my partner Rei." Joshua did not reply as Izocalmly called to Rei while withdrawing his hand "I think you should bite your tongue Rei, your greeting could be more approachable."

"I would have been if Blindy stayed with Aleck," replied Rei in a sly voice, Joshua tapped his foot as he hated the attention they were getting. He was anti-social and was mainly a person that wanted to just be by himself most of the time.

Joshua narrowed his eyes as he snapped ill tempered, "My name is not_ ALECK_, its Joshua," He turned his head a bit as he added, "And Ayumu is not _BLINDY_." Ayumu slightly looked at him and failed to look directly at him, Rei shook her head, as Ayumu spoke "Joshua feels angry, Izo feels calm. And Rei, you're not happy because of the game-"

Feeling still angered towards the two Joshua yanked Ayumu's collar as he dragged him away a bit, of course the area was small so they only were a few steps away from the two players. Something made Joshua wonder about Ayumu, did he just state an emotion that he had back there?

Joshua sighed as he let go of Ayumu's collar, he slowly looked at his half brother when he spoke dead toned "That's what you felt, wasn't it Josh?" Joshua felt like he had a piece of his heart break again, sadly he made a slow nod.

**'Is it me,' **thought Joshua as he felt his anger die down like water was thrown onto flames, **'Or is it that Ayumu keeps freaking me out. Normally he's freaked out, on how I keep on ranting or something about the Reaper's Game.'**

Ayumu stayed quiet as Joshua tried to Scan the area, for some reason Joshua couldn't find anymore Noise symbols. He put his hand on his chest feeling relieved, as he sighed "None to be found Ayumu, I think this wraps up day 2." Joshua felt calm as he looked at his hand.

The next thing Joshua did was wince before on the top of his lungs yelled "What!" right on his palm was the timer still. It slowly counted down, as Joshua felt muzzy. Why was it still there?

Joshua stared at it silently unable to think, his lavender eyes did not stop looking at it.

The older half brother was so absorbed in shock that he did not feel Ayumu shake him the same way Joshua did, Joshua took awhile until he looked at Ayumu who talked "Not done, it lurks."

Joshua narrowed his eyes as he growled, "Nothing lurks." Joshua thought Ayumu was referring when Joshua told him the first time about the Reaper's Game. At first, since Ayumu was 12 at the time he had gotten nightmares from hearing about the game. But it only lasted 3 days after Ayumu thought he was joking with him, Joshua always thought that was why Ayumu did not believe him.

Suddenly Joshua felt pain shoot through his skull, he did not see the Noise that just appeared. It looked like half owl half fox animal except it had many vivid yellow tattoos for its wings, paws and tail.

It took a second for the dazed Joshua to realize they were already in the area for battle; Joshua touched his head where it hurt. Before Joshua could dodge the owl-fox Noise did a swift spin attack that sent him flying in the air, Joshua widened his eyes as he started his descent to the ground.

**'Gah!' **Joshua thought before he clenched his fists to stop himself, before Joshua got to a inch of the ground he floated.

Joshua stayed there a bit as he watched the owl-fox Noise snapping its beak like jaws at him, suddenly the owl wings that were on it's back and part of the tail flapped. It slowly rose in the air as it dove for him.

The air seemed to shift suddenly; the once gentle breeze became a gust of wind that blew Joshua away. Joshua almost hit the solid wall again as he used his Psychic powers to force the wind to stop.

A smirk grew on his face as he warped the wind when he had sent out his Breezifreeze Pin's ability to create a ice storm, he sent it towards the boss Noise with a flick of his hand. It tried to elude his storm but it got hit in the back where the wings were.

The Noise hurtled to the ground as it collided with warps of the area; Joshua felt a strain on his heart, as he knew how much power he was using. He slowly drifted to the ground as the Noise stalked around him.

Its wings were damaged and it had a death glare.

Finally Joshua decided to end its misery by using the first pin he got as he yelled "Perish!"

* * *

It took awhile until it finally toppled over; its eyes were drawn back as light appeared from it.

Soon the half brothers were back in the park, but Joshua sensed that this game might be harder than he thought.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, to be continued...**


	9. Before Mission Comes:

**TWEWY: A Fall Into Honor:**

**This story is about how Joshua became the Composer. The story is from Joshua's point of view. This is a prequel of the game The World Ends With You. TWEWY is made by Square Enix. This is a FAN FICTION and not the real prequel. Enjoy. Sorry if this is short.**

**Week 1, Day 3:**

**Chapter 8: Before Mission Comes:**

* * *

Joshua awoke weakly; his head throbbed again.

Slowly he arose while his lavender eyes vigilant, he did not want any thing to happen to them. Or Ayumu. His little half brother meant the world to him; if anything happened to him he would die from the inside.

Ayumu had an innocent face again as he slept, no sounds came from him except his soft breathing. So Joshua towered over him as he slept, it felt weird how Ayumu kept acting so oddly.

The area almost felt desolate; Joshua knew this wouldn't last for long. It was almost dawn. This left Joshua to do whatever he wanted.

So the first thing he did was flip open his phone, he had Sanae's number in there. Luckily he had enough time to call him.

Joshua was about to press the numbers on his phone when a small voice came "Don't... Call... Him..." Joshua dropped his phone instantly. With a scowl after he heard his phone hit the ground he looked at Ayumu and scolded, "Ayumu. You scared me for a second."

"Morning good." spoke the blond haired boy with golden tipped hair, his sightless eyes blinked when he added "Bright now, good future." Joshua sighed as Ayumu stood up weakly, he couldn't understand what he meant at all.

He watched as Ayumu caught sight of his phone; instantly he bent down to pick it up. Slowly he gave it back, Joshua couldn't make sense what he was feeling. His half brother had to be blind!

"You're awfully quiet this morning Joshua." suddenly said Izo, this made Joshua growl in annoyance when he looked at the boy he met yesterday. Ayumu looked at the ground suddenly, his expression seemed hollow.

"Hello Bluey." greeted Joshua not in a friendly manner; he looked away rudely as Izo gave him a furious look. His friend/ partner Rei joined them looking as annoyed as Joshua; she made a 'hmpf' when she looked away while crossing her arms.

They stood there for a second until Ayumu sneezed; the youngest of the four sniffled a bit while he shivered. For some reason Joshua felt cold, he crossed his arms while rubbing them. Maybe winter was coming early.

Ayumu sneezed again causing Joshua to ask, "Is it me, or is it freezing?" Rei shrugged a bit absently while Izo looked at Ayumu. Izo seemed to look worried a moment as he choked "Oh no! Not again..."

Joshua looked at him as he rubbed the back of his head; his maroon eyes seemed to broaden as he mumbled "That, might be me actually... Heh." He let out a depressed sigh when he mumbled more "I kind of have this thing, that makes me emit cold air around me."

Even though Joshua was bored to death, he listened anyways "I don't know why, but it just happens. It's a fiasco I have. Only the people I feel I could trust cannot feel my cold." Joshua let out an irritated sigh before he teased, "So that means you don't trust us, that's great to know."

Izo nodded a bit before he said, "The times we progress, is no way to confess, the limit of our appearance, is the Reaper's interference." The air suddenly tensed and became a bit chillier, "If only we plummet, into the only flume we forsake it."

Joshua held his chin when Rei growled, "Shut up Izo, no one likes your pitiful poems." Izo made sort of a hissing sound when he coolly stated "Heh. I think my poems are remarkable." Joshua face palmed himself as they continued to bicker.

Abruptly he noticed that Ayumu was gone. Anxiously he spun around to go search for him, his heart pounded as he searched some crowds or open spaces in the Scramble Crossing. Thankfully he found him, staring absently into a crowd.

So Joshua caught his breath before grabbing Ayumu's shoulder, he forcefully turned him so that he could see his face. Sadly Ayumu expressed nothing when Joshua scolded, "You nearly gave me a heart attack Ayumu! Next time stay where I am."

Ayumu blinked his sightless eyes as he began to speak "I need here. Sense." Joshua grimaced on what he said before he snarled, "What does that mean?" his lavender eyes searched his half brother's pale grey eyes. For a second he forgot he was blind "Never mind that, we could get our mission anytime now."

Ayumu didn't express any remorse when he calmly replied, "Josh sorry." a piece of his blond hair sticked out, in a sort of amused feeling Joshua pushed it back the way it was. How could his brother survive without him? Ayumu practically needed to be babysat all day.

**To be continued... Hope you enjoyed the chapter...**


	10. After You Rei:

**TWEWY: A Fall Into Honor:**

**This story is about how Joshua became the Composer. The story is from Joshua's point of view. This is a prequel of the game The World Ends With You. TWEWY is made by Square Enix. This is a FAN FICTION and not the real prequel. Enjoy.**

**Week 1, Day 3:**

**Chapter 9: After You Rei:**

* * *

Later on when the sun finally rose into the sky, past dawn, Joshua's phone vibrated while a jingle came from it. Joshua instantly reached into his pockets and took out his phone. With his keen eyes he saw part of it was a bit chipped off on the corner of it **'Ayumu's fault!'** he let out a groan before he read the text. Ayumu who was beside him edged away a bit, Joshua stopped him by grabbing his hand "Stay!"

Ayumu seemed to obey while keeping the same hollow expression, it took Joshua exactly a full minute to read before he said aloud "Eliminate any negative Noise in Dogenzaka, do so in 1 hour or face erasure by the Reapers."

Joshua smirked before he asked in a playful tone "Where's the fun in that, I wanted something more of a challenge." Ayumu looked at him absently.

So Joshua stood up to face Ayumu when he asked distorted "In Dogenzaka? Where is place?" the older half brother shook his head while Ayumu added, "If zip and flip, we get there clash and locate Noise."

"Don't tell me Izo got you into poems Ayumu." muttered Joshua under his breath, he shook his head before he asked, "I don't really understand what you said, sorry." Ayumu did not respond to him, it was a little while until is said "It 'kay."

Joshua held his chin before wincing when the timer imprinted on him, strangely again Ayumu only twitched. Naturally if his younger brother got hurt, Ayumu would scream in torment.

So Joshua looked at his phone and checked for a map, he only went to Dogenzaka once. So he really didn't remember how to get there. Oddly the map that he found looked distorted and vague.

Joshua sighed before he looked at Ayumu "Know how to get there?" Ayumu took a moment before he shook his head.

A hand suddenly clutched on his shoulder that made him jerk "Gee, I guess you guys are hopeless without your phones." Joshua muttered under his breath before Rei slyly noted "Maybe if you asked us how to get there... You'd be unrepentant."

Joshua sighed as he met Izo's maroon gaze, the dark bluish haired boy shrugged and mouthed 'not my idea.' Ayumu looked at Izo with his sightless eyes for some reason.

**'I hate Rei.' **he thought before he made his reply stern "Fine. How do we get there Rei?" Rei had a smirk grow on her face as she flicked a bit of her ash grey hair; she chuckled under her breath before she looked at Izo while holding her chin "Dunno if I should tell you two, right Izo?"

Izo made a hissing sound with a glare.

Ayumu looked at Izo still who shrugged and muttered something, a few moments later Izo replied "Just tell them Rei, be a good mate now."

Rei sighed before she chuckled in a mischievous voice "Fine, fine Izo. I'll tell." suddenly her hand disappeared from holding Joshua's shoulder as she bolted away. In fury Joshua spun around and snarled "Hey! You didn't tell us."

"Sure I did!" she called back as she slowly went out of their sight, "You need to follow me if you want to endure another mission, Aleck."

Izo sighed and hid his face in one of his hands, he shook his head as he spoke "Oh boy, doing her tricks up again." Ayumu looked at him blinking as he asked oddly "What mate?"

Izo coolly looked at him before he replied, "She's my mate, my friend otherwise known Ayumu."

Joshua watched as she disappeared from his sight in dismay, "I don't have time for this, I hate running." Izo looked at him calmly like Ayumu before Joshua added "Plus, she's gone already."

"A fool she is." said Ayumu suddenly in a weird way like he did in day 1, "She rule the way." Joshua looked at him while raising a eye brow, this really was getting on his nerves.

"Worry not fellas," whistled Izo as he walked over to be beside Joshua, Izo dipped his head as he slowly spoke "I know the way, like Rei. I lived in A-East so naturally I know."

**'Lucky us.' **thought Joshua with a smirk when he looked at him, he gave him a nod and spoke politely "Good. At least we have someone who is reasonable." Izo looked at him calmly before checking the timer, in a second he started to trek with a 'follow' gesture of his hand.

They started to travel in a sort of brisk pace, Joshua kept on looking behind him to make sure Ayumu was with them. But one thing he noticed was Ayumu kept glancing back with swift jerks of his head, it was like he wanted to stay there.

The icy air around them seemed not to go, so Joshua guessed Izo might be tense with both of them there. Izo had stayed quiet for a while, he escorted the group towards the 104 building. Sure enough the same Reaper from before was there.

When they had gotten a few feet nearby him the Reaper barked "Oh no, not you two again." the ash blond guessed he meant Ayumu and him. Thus he walked in front of Izo while making a wave gesture, "You might need to get used to our presence."

"Argh, forget it blondy." tartly spat the Reaper as his amber eyes observed each of them, he made sort of a flick of his tongue much like how snakes do it before he snapped "I rather erase myself before that happens."

Izo who was listening to this asked "A mate of yours?"

"Um, nix." said Ayumu as he blinked slowly at Izo before he looked at the ground.

Joshua eyed the Reaper with playfulness before he queried, "Has a lanky ash grey haired player pass by here?" the Reaper crossed his arms with a hissing noise as Joshua added "Looking like she wants to make trouble?" The Reaper gave a curt nod before his eyes blazed "All players are trouble, I hate people who think they are the best thing to arrive 'ere."

Suddenly he lashed out his hand like he was going to attack, but then he pointed at the direction they had to go "Unfortunately, there is no wall today for you players. Just go afore I send a horde of Noise after you."

By that, they started to briskly pass the Reaper. Ayumu gave him a glance that caused the Reaper to try and swipe at him, Joshua pulled him away before he got hit by the collar of his shirt.

They continued as fast as they gotten out of sight of the Reaper. Sadly Joshua lagged behind because he ran out of energy to go, he felt the warm sweat roll down his face again **'Gah!'**

Instantly he stopped walking in his slow trek, he bent down while using his knees to keep his balance as he wheezed.

Izo stopped and looked behind his shoulder to peer at him "You ok mate?" Joshua heistated before he replied in a huff "Jus'... tired..." Izo sighed and joined him; he blinked at Joshua as he murmured, "Wow, you're tired already. I guess maybe we should have a break, eh?"

Joshua did not reply except making more wheezes.

Ayumu looked at him before looking at the sky, he blinked once hollowly before joining them.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. To be continued...**


	11. Case Of Ayumu:

**TWEWY: A Fall Into Honor:**

**This story is about how Joshua became the Composer. The story is from Joshua's point of view. This is a prequel of the game The World Ends With You. TWEWY is made by Square Enix. This is a FAN FICTION and not the real prequel. Enjoy.**

**Week 1, Day 3:**

**Chapter 10: Case Of Ayumu:**

* * *

In a jaded sigh, Diana tapped one her fingers across the files she was given. She was in her quarters with her Conductor; Kazumasa, he was tall and had a strong build. He had long sleeked brunet hair that went down to his shoulders with midnight blue eyes.

He was right beside her, as he looked over the files "You want more Harrier Reapers? That is very odd for you Diana."

Diana looked at him with narrowed eyes as she snapped, "Of course I need more! There're less now than the most recent game we had." her flowing hair that was levitated by her psychic powers was moving no more but twitches "Why would you question it?"

Kazumasa choked a bit on his words before he got some reasonable response "I, well... It's just the Reapers you've chosen alas... surprise me." he pointed at each file gently "Is this what you will not least regret?" Diana looked at him calmly before she sighed, "I do think I will not regret, my Conductor."

Kazumasa nodded gently as he looked over the files "Shall I inform them?"

"Yes," she replied softly as she handed Kazumasa each file with care, the Conductor took them while watching her with concern when she added "Bring them here near the end of tomorrow, I will personally grant them their roles."

The Conductor dipped his head while slipping the files back into the folder they were in, he held it under his arm as the Composer murmured "Take your leave my Conductor, the Reaper's Game is in dire need of them."

"Yes, madam." he breathed as he left the room.

Once he was gone Diana suddenly collapsed out of her chair, she lay on the ground as agony filled her. She made a silent scream as she gasped for air.

...

Joshua was taking deep breaths as he stood there; slowly he was recuperating his energy. Izo and Ayumu waited nearby as he soon joined them.

"Ok, we better go then." said Joshua in a calm voice, he took a final breath before he teased "Or else we'll be running more if we miscarry the mission." Izo rolled his eyes before he noted, "You and Rei share something in common."

Joshua giggled before he asked the dark bluish haired teen "Sure, what is it?"

"You both seem to be very crafty," remarked Izo as he shifted his small glasses as Ayumu was staring blankly into the distance, Ayumu kept looking back to the direction of the Scramble Crossing. Joshua snuck up behind him before he shook him gently "Earth to Ayumu, are you ready to go?"

Ayumu said nothing as he was shook, it was like Joshua wasn't there or he was ignoring him. Soon the youngest turned around to look at him, by now Joshua stopped shaking him when he replied in the same hollow tone "Aye."

This made Joshua sigh with relief before he teased, "You got to stop staring into space Ayumu, I think it's unhealthy for you bro." Ayumu absently stared at him before he replied "Ta for that Josh."

Joshua sighed before Izo called coldly further ahead of them "Are you coming, or are you frozen in place?" Joshua blinked before he told Ayumu "Let's go."

Ayumu gave a nod before they started follow Izo, Izo kept his distance close as they trailed behind.

It did not take long until they reached the 104 Building, Joshua was tired yet again so he requested "Can... we... have... another... break...?" Izo gazed at him with a sigh before he retorted coldly "Do you even exercise? It's still a wonder how you made it this far."

Joshua kept cringing as sweat rolled down his face again "I've never walked this much in my whole life." Joshua hung his head as he gasped, "Ayumu walks more than me." Ayumu looked at him blankly while his Ying-Yang pendant dangled in the wind.

Ayumu's blind eyes peered at him as he spoke "Josh need to walk more. He stays at WildKat Cafe almost all day." Joshua shot him a glare as he retorted, "I don't spend that much time there!"

Izo blinked as he calmly spoke "Oh, that place. I guess it's ok." Izo rubbed the back of his hair as he remarked, "I think there is too much coffee and bean related food there."

Joshua stood up tall as he looked at Izo; he put his hand on his side as he exclaimed, "It's a great place to chill. Sanae likes it when familiar people visit."

Izo gave him a questioning look as he noted when he held his chin "I think that's the Cafe's owner right? He seems ok."

Ayumu looked at him absently, without hesitation he mused, "Sanae is irrational." Izo looked at him confused as he asked "How so?" Joshua widened his eyes **'Oh no. Ayumu don't say anything else. If you do-'** Ayumu paused a moment before he replied "This game." Joshua face palmed himself as Izo cocked his head to one side with his whole face screwing up in confusion.

Joshua sighed before he said, "I'm rested enough. We can't waste more time."

Izo gave one final look at Ayumu before he marched ahead of them, when he passed by Joshua he whispered, "Your half brother is bizarre." Joshua cringed a bit in shock; did Izo just say that? Joshua was so stunned, Ayumu had to practically shake him out of his shock.

It took awhile until Joshua came to; he nodded to Ayumu before he made sure he followed him and Izo.

Joshua walked ahead of Ayumu so he could be beside Izo as they continued on, he leaned closer to him as he asked "Izo, tell me why he's 'bizarre'?" Izo snapped his attention to him in a split second; it did not take long until he explained in a cold tone "Are you crazy Joshua? He speaks funny, acts oddly and he never has emotion!"

Joshua let out a hissing noise when he spat "So what if he's doing that. He's my half brother."

Izo shrugged a bit carelessly before he echoed "Half brother... It sounds more like he's a true brother related completely to you. I don't understand him." he folded his arms while Joshua scowled **'Me neither!'**

Joshua picked up his pace as he ignored exhaustion while Izo spoke hushed "I know one thing, something's wrong with him." Joshua made another hissing sound before he snapped almost shouting, "You don't think. I don't get why he's acting this way either, happy?"

Quickly he looked behind his shoulder to look at Ayumu, he kept walking without tripping or sending him glares. It was like he did not hear them.

His lavender eyes darkened when he turned back to Izo, "I hate how he's not acting how he usually does. It's like someone completely broke him." Izo shifted his glasses nervously as Joshua added "Plus, I'm worried."

Izo blinked his maroon eyes at him coolly as he noted, "I can tell mate."

Joshua crossed his arms, he never told anyone how he truly felt about anything before. Why he did it? He did not know? Maybe it was because Ayumu couldn't defend himself from Izo's insults.

The dark haired boy beside him sighed before he spoke "I'm not trying to be rude, but..." he paused a bit before he finished coldly "He needs help."

Joshua half closed his eyes as he made a long sigh, Izo was right; Ayumu needed help from whatever was happening to him.

"So _zetta_ slow!" suddenly screamed someone very loudly right in Joshua's face, instantly this made Joshua cringe and halt while his eyes widened in alarm. Right in front of him was a Reaper wearing dark grey hoodie, who was holding a megaphone with a grinning smile.

He had his hood down that revealed he had red violet ash hair that was messy; he wore a red bandana though. On his face he had sort of pale purple tiger stripes on his cheeks while his eyes were golden yellow.

Joshua's ears rang loudly as he gasped, he couldn't hear anything for a while.

When he could finally hear he leapt backwards to avoid the megaphone making the odd Reaper's voice become three times louder, "You're _zetta _slow! Man, I can't believe the look on your faces." he suddenly started to laugh uncontrollably while it looked like tears were forming around his eyes.

Joshua groaned as he scowled at the Reaper, his ears still hurt as he glanced at him. The Reaper kept on laughing until Ayumu asked, "Who you are?" the Reaper looked at him with confusion for only a moment before he replied into the megaphone "I'm Sho Minamimto!"

Sho looked at them while laughing a bit more before he continued to scream "You're so _zetta _weird! Heh, but anyways-" he took a deep breath before he screamed "You cannot be larger and equal to my wall until you erase Noise in first digit of pi battles!"

Suddenly he ran away. He was so fast that Joshua couldn't see where he went.

Joshua scowled more as he spoke a bit curious "He's odd." from where he stood he tried to search for Sho. Sadly he couldn't see him anywhere so he spat "And a coward." Joshua narrowed his eyes.

"I agree." Izo nodded as he closed his eyes, for a second he shuddered before he nervously admitted, "He's creepy."

Joshua sighed while closing his eyes **'What did he mean by 'larger and equal to his wall'?' **after that he held his chin thoughtfully as he wondered **'I wonder why he had a megaphone?'**

Slowly he had his attention slip to Ayumu, for some reason he had his eyes closed and was breathing very shallow. He didn't even move when wind started to hit him, his face looked relaxed. With a sigh Joshua watched Ayumu closely.

"I... know... him..." suddenly muttered Ayumu vaguely, his voice sounded very weak suddenly from how Joshua heard it. Not only that, Joshua was happy for once he said something not odd.

Joshua did not understand what he meant. How could Ayumu know that Reaper? Ayumu couldn't even see the game nor believe there was one in the RG.

Joshua faintly let out a soft sigh when he asked, "You do?" Ayumu opened his eyes and looked at Joshua hollowly. His lips curled inwards as he bit his lower lip.

Suddenly Joshua was pushed forward while dragging down Ayumu in the process, Ayumu hit the ground before he did. The two brothers looked at each other absently when someone was cackling, "This was too sappy to watch."

Izo turned around to look at Rei as she put her hands on her hips; a amused expression came onto Izo's face when he mused "Why am I not surprised Rei?"

"I had to ruin this moment," replied Rei meekly as Joshua slowly got up, "I couldn't help it."

Joshua let out a groan before he snapped, "Where have you been?" he was in a foul mood now thanks to Rei. Soon he calmed himself down before Rei answered in a sly tone "Around,"

She looked a certain way before she mused "But I have to admit, that Sho guy got you good."

Joshua suddenly smirked when he asked, "Is he related to you by any chance?"

"No!" spat Rei in disgust, she made a gagging impression before she added, "_Ew_! I wouldn't be caught dead being with him. What gave you that insane idea?"

Joshua shrugged still smirking when he made a astute tease "I have things I don't want to share." Rei stomped her foot before she glared at him, but Joshua did not care at all.

Izo made a snicker while Rei yelled at him "What's so funny Izo?"

"Nothing." he replied in a cold attitude while giving her a hollow glare, it seemed his amusement drained out of him fast.

Joshua had his smirk still when he asked "So, 3." Everyone gave him a confused look when he repeated "3. 3 battles is what he meant." Rei narrowed her eyes at him when she growled "Where'd you get 3 from? Make sense." Joshua looked at her amused when he pushed some of his scraggly bangs out of his face.

He instantly ambled away from them as he mused, "First digit of pi is 3. So we must battle Noise in three separate battles. Simple really..." Joshua stopped while looking over his shoulder at them "Am I right?" Izo had the same cold expression as he made a slow nod "I guess so mate."

Rei puffed at one of her loose bangs before stalking over to him, her brown eyes looked almost cat like when she sneered "And you expect us to follow your orders?" she snapped her head to look away from him when she mocked "Um... I don't think so Aleck."

Joshua looked at her with a grin when he shrugged "Suit yourself. Stay idly while me and Ayumu do something for once."

Rei groaned, as she didn't reply.

So Joshua walked back to Ayumu who had a blank look, with a smile Joshua asked, "Ready?"

"Sur' do." he replied in a odd way.

* * *

**To be continued... Hope you enjoyed the chapter...**


	12. Some Little Talks:

**TWEWY: A Fall Into Honor:**

**This story is about how Joshua became the Composer. The story is from Joshua's point of view. This is a prequel of the game The World Ends With You. TWEWY is made by Square Enix. This is a FAN FICTION and not the real prequel. Enjoy. Sorry if this chapter took FOREVER to be posted, I was more in the mood of writing TWEWY Two UF than TWEWY AFIH. The characters in this chapter might be a bit off their usual personas because of that =(**

**Week 1, Day 3:**

**Chapter 11: Some Little Talks:**

* * *

"Don't let them bemuse you, Ayumu!" called Joshua as he sent flames scattering around the area, smoothly he avoided a blow from the Garage Wolf that landed nimble on its blue front paws, right away it spun around to attack again. This was the last chain battle they were on at the moment. Ayumu seemed to have a hard time with the two Shrew Gazers that clawed at him nonstop, only twice did Ayumu trip over them.

Joshua crouched to his knees as the Wolf Noise nearly had his neck flayed, but he used his Breezifreeze Pin just as the Noise doubled back. A howl of pain split the air as the Noise crashed into the ice shield, when it lay dazed Joshua attacked it with the frost shards that protected him.

He leapt back to dodge its deadly fangs and slowly clenched his hand; the Wolf Noise suddenly sank down as an invisible force crushed it. As it howled in pain when Joshua increased the pressure in his grasp that his hand started to hurt. Suddenly he clenched very hard, in one moment the Noise did a silent howl before it turned into light particles that drifted afar.

'**Pitiful…' **thought Joshua with a smirk. He then went to help Ayumu.

By now Ayumu seemed to randomly warp the wind and area that bounced everywhere, somehow none hit the Noise. The blond looked at him as Joshua used his Breezifreeze Pin, several shards of hoarfrost formed over his hand and he sent it at the Shrews. Each Noise sidestepped before they jumped up and dove down into the ground.

Earth around them sprayed as Joshua was flung up into the air in flips, as he started to descend Joshua quickly clenched his fists and stood on air. His psychic powers radiated from him as he looked down, the Noise leapt and clawed at the air while their noses were aiming at him.

Joshua narrowed his eyes as he let himself fall slowly as he watched Ayumu fight. His brother seemed to be doing horrible again.

Ayumu was being flung to and fro by the Noise like he was a birdie in badminton; they raised their claws up and did powerful drives to each other. Each time Ayumu was hit he jerked his head up, their eyes met only for a second as Joshua's heart cried.

'**No!' **Joshua darted to the Noise and swung a punch at the nearest Shrew, then he caught Ayumu as the other Shrew hit him to its missing partner. As they regrouped Ayumu slowly looked at him with his blank pewter eyes, he said nothing and blinked.

Joshua pulled the two of them down as the Shrews flew over their heads before Joshua released Ayumu.

A peculiar energy filled Joshua. His veins tensed as he stood up as light started to wisp around him, in his eyes he saw flickers of light pass before he rose into the air. Before anything occurred to him, a brilliant shower of valiant sparks came down to blight the enemy.

On his chest he noticed one Pin was livid and vivid.

Suddenly a explosion came that sent Ayumu and Joshua into the air. The next thing he knew he landed hard face down as he groaned, "I don't think pain has compassion."

"It doesn't mate." coldly stated Izo as he bent down and held out his pale skinned hand, Joshua raised his head as a frown appeared on his face. Izo put in as he pulled Joshua up "A fool would think everything is so lovey-dovey. Reliance isn't the best to take, bad because it brings your fall to break."

At once Izo was knocked to the ground as Rei screeched, "No one likes your pity poems! Why do I even know you…"

Joshua held his chin as he teased "Save the proposal for later."

"WHAT! You…" Rei heaved Joshua to her and shook him "Aleck! Me and Izo are misfortunate to have met, no differ for you and Blindy." Her ash grey hair swished as she looked around "Sheesh! Why do I keep telling you this?"

Izo sat up while rubbing his head, his cold maroon eyes darkened as he snarled, "You wish that our fates were severed. You really need a heart flip over mate."

"Done." Joshua turned to face Ayumu as his accent was heard, "Why mission go now, time gone, slipping time. Josh?" Through his words seemed hollow and broken, Joshua knew what he said for once. His timer slowly ticked away as Joshua mindfully giggled, "We really need to hurry, or will you bicker sappy?"

Rei and Izo sent evil glares at each other before doing a union nod.

They looked around for Sho while Rei scowled "I do believe Izo that you owe me." her partner raised a eye brow as he scoffed back "In my faintest of thoughts, you don't have me owing you mate."

Rei's brown eyes flashed as she slyly replied "Oh..." she stretched her arms high in the air as her tone became sharp and sarcastic "Why _thank_ you Rei, if you didn't _become_ my _best_ _friend_ or _partner_ because _I_ trust _no_ one at _all_… I'd be _gone_ in the murkiest pit of _my_ mind and fade for all to witness my _demise_…"

With a snort Joshua giggled as he astutely added, "_Also_, I think _my_ mind would _rot_ from _my_ evil _poems_." Rei's impression of Izo amused Joshua; even he couldn't resist this jest.

Izo's face started to livid to almost the exact tone of his hair almost, but his maroon eyes became slits as he coolly sighed, "I think you two need a lesson in esteem."

But Rei and Joshua ignored him.

* * *

"_Zetta slow_!" Joshua almost leapt as he clasped his hands to his ears as they rung loudly, "Haha… Got ya again! _Zetta_ cool!" It took awhile until they found Sho at a row of garbage cans.

Sho's golden yellow eyes were so vibrant as he raised his head up and shouted into his megaphone "Have you finished my 'cannot be larger and equal to my wall until you erase Noise in first digit of pi battles'?"

"Yes!" yelled Rei and Joshua in irrigation, though Joshua was louder because his ears rung still. As Sho laughed rowdily Ayumu seemed to be staring into his direction, within a second Sho looked at him confused again as he yelled into his megaphone "What a _zetta_ weird dude! What is it?"

Joshua was trying to make his ears work again as he watched Ayumu lean to Sho and say something, **'What is going on? Why is Ayumu acting so queer? And why is he talking to that crazy reaper?' **he wished sometimes that he was born to read minds like Ayumu. The look on Sho's face made Joshua more eager to know what was happening.

When Sho smirked at Ayumu, he suddenly tossed his arm around Ayumu's shoulder and laughed, "I have no _zetta_ idea what you're saying."

"I…" started Ayumu as he looked at the ground. His pewter eyes were darting to Joshua and back at the ground almost cueing him to help him.

"Get off him!" yelled Joshua as he pulled his half brother away from the Reaper, as he sent a glare at Sho he spat, "Stay away from him. Just open the wall…" The dark grey hooded Reaper shrugged before he took out his Keypin, a clicking sound filled the air as Sho grinned at him.

Joshua grabbed Ayumu's hand and started to drag him away.

Izo and Rei were scouting ahead with banters as Joshua stayed with Ayumu. Ayumu was looking at the ground the whole time as Joshua joked, "You are almost like a magnet, do you think your face will stick to the ground." Sadly Joshua was shocked that Ayumu shook his head and responded for once this game "Nix, nix, nix… Josh nix…"

"C'mon!" Joshua shook him lightly as they halted, he tried to smile at Ayumu with reassurance but his brother stayed the same "I was only joking…" He tried to noogie at the top of Ayumu's head, but for some reason Joshua was starting to lose the amusement of it. The blond and golden tipped haired brother closed his eyes "That nix. Not all you. Sho, I…"

Rei came sprinting back and she teased "Come on Blindy and Aleck, you both seem to be sloths today."

With that Ayumu briskly escaped him leaving Joshua with Rei, the older brother shot a glare at her as he mumbled sourly "Rei, what do you want?" Joshua sighed as Rei ignored him as she slyly giggled, "Your brother sure is dense." the ash blond wildly shook his head and retorted, "You wouldn't say! Don't even press about it! _Please_…"

The eldest of the two pacts shrugged and nodded. She walked with Joshua and asked, "Now what is your problem? Izo is the one to spit cold fire." she suddenly grabbed his shoulders and forced him to look at her "Well?"

Joshua's lavender eyes flickered to their partners and Rei caught on "We can catch up, I don't care if Izo told me you have a hard time walking, also you and Ayumu are having brotherly woe."

"It's not like-" protested Joshua as he narrowed his eyes at her, but she shook her head and retorted "Pa-lease. You need a good talk for this." He grumbled under his breath as Rei led them to a bench "Girls."

A great force pushed him down that came from Rei, Joshua yelped in pain as she began to pace "Hey!"

The lady turned to him mid-pace and snarled "Sit, silence, and stoop now to hear." Angrily he rolled his eyes while sitting on the hard bench as she explained "You're not the only one who needs advise, Izo needs it too." by how fierce her eyes glowed she seemed pissed. But Joshua blinked at her and held his chin thoughtfully "Why's that? He seems to get along fine."

"How can a orphan get along fine?" Rei countered crossly.

'**Izo's what?' **scratching his hair Joshua gazed at her intently "You mean?" the sly lady nodded curtly as she sighed, "Izo never knew his parents, I heard from people in A-East he was abandoned by his parents hours after birth. No one knew what happened to them."

In the pit of his heart Joshua had no idea how to react, only the thought came from his memory of his and Ayumu's parent's death. They died when a bus hit them when it's front tire broke off its axel, because it was raining heavily this autumn. And Ayumu was the only friend and family he had left, other than Sanae who was a good friend too. Somehow a tear rolled down his face, almost never did he cry ever.

For a second he turned his head away from Rei and tried to rub away the tear, of course Rei scowled at him when she snapped "Oh come on! You can't even cry in front of me, Aleck? Yeesh!" Joshua narrowed his eyes and retorted to her "My eyes are just watering, must be something like a allergy or something of mine, thank you very much." Rei didn't look convinced.

After awhile Joshua looked at her again and asked, "So he's a orphan? Me and Ayumu's parents are dead." Rei sighed as she looked at her hand before yelping "Drat! We only have 20 minutes left."

Instantly Joshua got up and mumbled in amusement "Yeah. So much for advise."

"Shut up!" yelled Rei as they began to run in the direction of A-East.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter, to be continued…**


	13. Noise in the Negative Zone:

**TWEWY: A Fall Into Honor:**

**This story is about how Joshua became the Composer. The story is from Joshua's point of view. This is a prequel of the game The World Ends With You. TWEWY is made by Square Enix. This is a FAN FICTION and not the real prequel. Enjoy.**

**Week 1, Day 3:**

**Chapter 12: Noise in the Negitive Zone:**

* * *

'**So, this is A-East?' **thought Joshua as he ran with Rei, twice he almost fell down from exhaustion and Rei scolded him for it like he was a little naïve boy.

It frustrated him that Rei wanted to give him advise, the only advice he needed was from Sanae. And for now he had to trust Izo and Rei, because who knows what might happen if he didn't meet them the day before.

Ayumu and Izo met them there in silence, Joshua felt a bit concerned for Ayumu after what he saw with Sho. Sho couldn't be trusted; that meant Ayumu needed him now.

"Now how could Noise be negative?" mused Joshua as they stood together, no one replied but he didn't expect them to "There must be some kind of way to figure out this."

Rei rolled her eyes at him and shrewdly spoke "How tosh, if I was the person who was making these crazy missions what would I be thinking. You should know Aleck."

"How should I know?" asked Joshua amused, as he looked at Izo who coughed aloud, the dark bluish haired boy scowled at him as he tilted his small oval glasses to be centered exactly on his face.

When he spoke his tone was icy "You know we only have 15 and a half minutes until we fail, fella. Either we throw ourselves to the Reapers with the white flag, wander 'round 'til we are erased, or… figure out what a Negative Noise is Aleck." those words seemed like pure venom to Joshua.

Izo and Rei sounded like they were speaking to the Game Master as Sanae titled the person.

"Know, Josh know." his younger half brother's sudden words surprised Joshua, who eyed Ayumu with widened eyes. Right now Ayumu was looking sightlessly at him, he wished that he could mentally see hope in his words. And with a nod he replied calmly "I'll try."

Rei snorted while Izo's chilly haze seemed to grow colder.

In consideration Joshua closed his eyes **'Did Sanae say anything about this? Err… Remember Joshua, I know I heard this from him…' **for some reason he felt serene even though time ticked away fast.

Harder he thought until he heard Sanae's voice in memory **"Negative Noise, Josh, are the Noise that feed off imagination from people in the RG. People who have great vivid imagination might as well get used to them. Other than those Noise is the Chump Noise, as you might say they are friends with them, well… because they always are the side effect of the Negative Noise."**

Joshua opened his eyes slowly and smirked "I think we need to go do some RG mind hunting."

Izo narrowed his eyes and growled "Mate, you got to make sense, because we are all tense-" he yelped as Rei hit his head hard with a clipboard before scribbling something down "Focus Izo! You need to drop the poems or I'll drop you off for the Noise."

"It wasn't meant to be a poem!" protested Izo coldly.

How she had that clipboard with her this whole time, Joshua had no idea she had it. No matter that, they had to find people with vivid imaginations.

Ayumu suddenly nodded and brokenly mused "Sound near, people here. I trust brother, now." Joshua face palmed himself and sighed, when will Ayumu stop talking like this? It was getting on his nerves.

Hastily he took out his Player Pin and Rei and Izo did the same "Find the Negative Noise, we need to bring them all together for a Erasure party." Ayumu looked at the ground as they clenched their fists and closed their eyes in union. The next thing Joshua saw was the same blue abyss as he Scanned the area today.

He began to wander around searching for the Noise. Thoughts from the RG came and haunted him that he tried his best to block out. Shiftily he checked his timer to see they had only 013:44 minutes left.

As he searched he noticed Ayumu had his head hung with his eyes closed, this worried him.

Abruptly something yellow whipped by his face that he spun around to see, a boy that looked 12 years old with purple headphones was tapping his foot almost humming to his music while being unaware of the yellow Noise symbols that circled around him from the UG.

His queer funnel shaped collar hid half his face as his blue grey eyes were closing, and his bright spiky hair was almost blazing in the paling sunlight. From what Joshua understood, this boy had a heap of imagination.

There were at least 3 yellow Noise symbols there that were attracted to him while two red Noise symbols followed the other type of Noise.

Clearing his throat he shouted, "Fight us!"

Suddenly the Noise froze in the air before they started to swiftly dive towards him.

Joshua stopped scanning and despite his displeasure ran back to Ayumu, Izo and Rei were back as well but they didn't look like a horde of Noise were coming after them.

"The Noise are attacking!" Joshua said loudly as he reached them, Ayumu looked up blinking as he brokenly said slowly "'Kay. Fight must us all." Izo had taken out a couple long pale white threads for some reason and tied them on each of his fingers while Rei held up her clipboard in a defensive manner.

The headphone boy's Negative Noise appeared in front of them, while screeching sharply like glass was shattering. Joshua scowled at them as he smirked "The Noise need a tune down."

At those words they all were bathed in pale brilliant light.

The battle area looked sort of like A-East, but was more closed off. When Joshua looked up at the Noise he saw four Gabba Bat Noise, two Carcinofolk Carcin Noise and one Alterna Wolf Noise.

Rei, Izo and Ayumu were back to back with him in bleak faded figures as the Noise made a tight circle around them; all of them had evil glares that made Joshua tense up.

The first of the four players to attack was Izo. He twisted his hands back and forth as his whip-like thread lashed at each Noise, until one of his threads caught onto a Gabba Bat Noise. Izo stopped lashing his threads and fluently moved them, to Joshua's surprise the Bat Noise moved as the threads moved like a puppet.

As Izo sent his Noise puppet to attack Joshua and Co began to attack.

Rei held her clipboard firmly as she scribbled down on it; she had a toothy grin as her hair ruffled from gales that surrounded her. Lighting suddenly twisted and struck within the wind that caused one of the Bat and Carcin Noise to jerk in a spasm.

Joshua summoned the ability of his Transflaration Pin, and used his powers to bend the blue flames into red before scattering them at his foes. Slowly he smirked before he did a silent scream as the Alterna Wolf Noise pounced at him from behind and bit his arm as blaze surrounded it's body.

He struggled under the grip of the Noise almost like the hunter pinned the prey, he tried to use his Transflaration Pin again but the pain was overwhelming him. Suddenly the Noise was knocked away from him by a golden yellow aura of warped wind, **"Careful."**

The older brother got up and smiled at Ayumu, who bleakly ran past him to send another warp of the area at the Noise. But the Wolf Noise did not look too happy; it's gold eyes were slits as fire burst from it as it charged at Ayumu.

Joshua leapt forward to his brother and used his Breezifreeze Pin to shield them. Ayumu stood quiet as Joshua vowed "You always need me don't you? We'll win this battle even if I sweat it." the word 'sweat' made Joshua shiver in unease.

The Wolf Noise suddenly broke through the ice that flung Ayumu and Joshua into a wall, the wall now had a crack created by them; they lay there dazed. Joshua looked down and grumbled "Fire and ice don't mix. Why did I do that?"

The question remained unanswered as the Noise continued to charge at them. Quickly Joshua grabbed ahold of Ayumu's collar, and yanked him out of the way before the Noise hit the wall.

Sprouted fire lay where it had run. The half brothers ran away from it only to be blocked by the other Bat Noise, Joshua narrowed his eyes and evaded the Bats as they spun around before diving at them.

He used his Transflaration Pin as blue flares sparked from his palms and levitated the fire by his psychic powers, he made the fire spin around them in a flurry as the Bats attacked only to have their demise of erasure.

"Try to help Izo or Rei." Joshua told Ayumu and ran off in the direction of the Wolf Noise, everything that was happening whirled in his sight as blurs and Joshua was almost overwhelmed by it. As Joshua ran away, his half brother only watched him go as he whispered, "Safe be brother. Good luck, fight…"

He passed Izo as he was controlling one of the Carcin Noise to fight the other one, the dark blue haired boy glanced at him for a second as he retorted in huffs "Mate! This mêlée… is wearing me down, how much longer… do we have?" Joshua did a quick look at the scarlet timer to see that they had only 7 minutes left.

'**We're almost done for.' **warm sweat rolled down his face as he reached the Wolf Noise that leered at him, he wiped his forehead lightly as he clenched his fists ready **'Ayumu will not lose me, I need to make sure of that. The vow I made to him… I won't fail…'**

"Tosh dog!" the taunt sounded bitter as it left his mouth, in turn the Noise lowered it's head and barred it's teeth in a snarl "Your fur will burn off, yes siree."

The Negative Noise howled in rage and charged at him with a fierce blaze on its fur, smoothly he leapt to the side and mused "You sure are clumsy." it skid to a stop before again charging at Joshua.

This time Joshua tried to dodge but it bashed into him with its head, he yelped in pain, as fire and livid burns scorched his skin. Never before did he have this much trouble with any battle here.

He only managed to get to his hands and knees when it bowled him over again but this time bit into his shoulder, he let out a sharp agonized scream as pain shot through him. It was like his whole body was on fire while being impaled at the same time, he trashed around as the Noise dug deeper into his shoulder.

Soon he closed his eyes tight as he let out another scream; next the darkness in his closed eyesight was images from his past that he thought as 'life flashing before your eyes'. He lay limply there as his shoulder started to numb.

Weight from the Noise came off and Joshua snapped open his eyes. Ayumu was tugging at his legs like he was trying to pull him away, truth behold Joshua knew Ayumu wasn't the strongest of people, more like wimpiest. He sighed as he murmured, "Let go of my legs, I can walk still Ayumu."

Slowly he tried to get up, but the pain in his right shoulder almost made him feel like he would pass out anytime. So he just tried to use his left arm to pull himself across the ground.

Not long did Rei lift him up by the collar while he suffocated from the lack of circulation, he choked out as she held him "Let… go…"

"Your feet work," spat Rei as she spun around crossly, "Use them Aleck." She dropped him to his feet only for him to almost topple backwards. Joshua rubbed his neck before he cringed "Shoulder fading, Josh is in pain." slowly he saw that Ayumu was right, his right shoulder was gone and you could see past it.

"I need help, fellas!" yelled Izo almost fearfully but cold as the only remaining Noise, the Alterna Wolf, was chasing him as a trail of fire followed after it.

Rei shook her head and growled under her breath "Oh boy, always Izo getting his share of love. You should see him with kittens." A mental image of Izo being tackled by a horde of kittens filled Joshua's mind that he chuckled to, "I'd love to see it."

Both Rei and Ayumu looked at him blankly.

They all ran to help Izo, who only could whip his threads at the Wolf feebly as he teetered back and forth.

Joshua watched as Rei held her clipboard and scribbled furiously on it, dark clouds on cue formed in the sky and thunderbolts rained down upon them. Again with more scribbles a nasty looking hurricane appeared that slowly went towards the Noise, it only had time to look up before it was swept into the air with howls of anger.

Joshua could only stare at it as he queried, "How are you doing this?"

"When you have nothing else to do on a sunny day," explained Rei craftily with a grin as she watched the storm brew, "You think of horrific weather days by writing on a clipboard to amuse yourself. The possibilities are endless!"

'**What evil grows in her mind?' **pondered Joshua amused, **'I'd like to know and learn from it.' **He noticed that Ayumu watched it without breaking sightless eye contact, **'The same goes for you, Ayumu…'**

Suddenly he widened his eyes as he finally noticed Izo was trapped in the storm also, he was being thrown around like a doll in the hurricane as he hollered angrily even though Joshua had a hard time hearing him "Rei! I hate you! Why not wait until I'm beside you before you let loose the tempest."

"Enjoy the moment!" Rei called happily.

Suddenly the winds died down so fast that Rei's words meant nothing now. Izo fell towards the ground before a golden yellow glow shined from him, Joshua smiled and looked at Ayumu who held up his hand and slowly brought it to him "Saved me the trouble of doing it."

But his attention went to the Wolf Noise that had crashed to the ground and lay trashing. Joshua left the group and went towards the Noise, for some reason he smiled at it and he did not know why. Until he spoke "Time to end your pain." with that the queer feeling from before came back and a surge of brilliant light of sparks showered down on it.

'**Starblight…'**

By the time the light was gone, also was the Noise.

Right after that the next thing he knew, they returned to the A-East district.

Joshua instantly clutched the spot where his shoulder should have been as searing pain jolted into him, light particles for some reason were hovering over him as it slowly fell down. By the time it landed on his shoulder, the light was filling into the right side of him and slowly his shoulder reformed. It looked normal.

"Timer gone, now is all good." said Ayumu as he grabbed Joshua's hand and traced his fingers over it, and he was right. Just his plain soft skin was there, not the timer etched into it.

Suddenly Joshua felt pain as agonizing as though the timer etching into him through his head, he backed away and touched his temple as his vision began to blur and swim. One blurred figure in front of him spoke in slur "Josh… Josh are you okay? Joshua-" he knew it was Ayumu's voice and then everything went black.

* * *

**To be continued, hope you enjoyed the chapter…**


	14. Dream's Recall:

**TWEWY: A Fall Into Honor:**

**This story is about how Joshua became the Composer. The story is from Joshua's point of view. This is a prequel of the game The World Ends With You. TWEWY is made by Square Enix. This is a FAN FICTION and not the real prequel. Enjoy.**

**Week 1, Day 4:**

**Chapter 13: Dream's Recall:**

* * *

His midnight blue eyes darted to those of misty jade as they passed, Kazumasa made himself halt his stride before he said lowly "Straying too near for our space and privacy. The crime for that of a Reaper, such as yourself, is dire for your existence."

The owner of the misty jade eyes stayed silent as he slipped on his very dark sunglasses, before adjusting his cherry headphones that lay limply around his neck.

He nodded curtly to his superior and frowned.

"I assume your name is Megumi Kitaniji, correct?" added the brunet as the Reaper with the dark brownish grey hoodie tilted his head again for another curt nod.

At once Kazumasa was frustrated over the disdain this person was giving him, what this Reaper had been doing was his responsibility to find out at once. His duty of being the Conductor depended on it.

Seeing that Megumi appeared to have no trust in him to speak, the Conductor sighed before he spoke "Our Composer wishes you to join her, and a few other of your common Reapers at the end of the day in her quarters."

"To what have I for this pleasure?" said Megumi with a striking curious tone.

"Promotion." replied Kazumasa coolly as he turned to leave.

When he was starting to take a few steps Megumi called while he held the rim to his sunglasses "Such a honor for a second in command. Going to obey with sweat, blood, and tears for his lady in waiting. Do you like taking orders from one who is feeble and unjust to be in control?"

"What!?" roared Kazumasa as he scowled at the Reaper, "You have no right to speak of our Composer. Without her, this game would succumb to nothing more than a Warfield for the Noise and you Reapers."

Megumi chuckled as he mused walking up to him with a smirk "You fools. Do you really believe that we need to beg for her? Her judgment is dwindling; you do know that as her consort. If she ordered you to the grave of erasure, simply you would submit."

At once Kazumasa clenched his teeth and retorted, "It is true that I, am her consort. But I do not lack logic, even with that I do gain contentment from following her."

He looked at the files once more that he carried all day with a clipboard. In Megumi's file he was noted to be antisocial and manipulative, filled with the prospect of remonstration. Clearly the way he spoke confirmed it.

"How do you like being the queen in chess?" asked Megumi as he made his hand face up flatly while his other hand gestured, he held a dark smirk "She of course is the king. But that doesn't mean she controls everything. I myself for now am one of the many pawns. But maybe she'll give me the pleasure of being a knight or rook just like you mentioned a minute ago?"

'**What is he planning?' **thought Kazumasa as he closed his midnight eyes, **'How does he literally think we are all chess pieces. We all have roles to follow, but we are not the ones controlled…'**

Strangely what Megumi said seemed to make something click in his mind.

* * *

"_Joshua!" called the 8-year-old Ayumu as he went over to join his older half brother as Joshua watched through half closed eyes the kids playing together happily, the 8 and a half year old Joshua wondered if any of those kids had any relationship like him and his younger half brother._

_With a warm smile he looked at Ayumu who had his weird blind eyes slowly moving to where the tiniest of sounds was made "Hello, Ayumu. Why are you here?"_

"_I thought you might be lonely." responded Ayumu as he took Joshua's hand and pushed a pin onto his fair skin, his pewter eyes blinked as he spoke "And I got this from a boy who played that Tin Piny- err…" Ayumu scrunched his face as he made noises of thinking, "Game thingy."_

"_Game thingy?" repeated Joshua flatly as he returned the pin, he wasn't interested in a useless metal that was used for other people's dumb enjoyment "You need to work on your speech Ayumu, sometimes I half understand the things that come from your mouth."_

_Right away Ayumu hung his head "Sorry…"_

"_H-hey…" said Joshua as he got off the bench he sat and gave Ayumu a noggie, "Y'know, your mom says something every time I visit your home. How'd it go-"_

_Ayumu gave a scowl and pushed Joshua away angrily, with a hot puff of air he mumbled "'If you speak now, you express wrong. Think first before you speak, to say the words you always keep.'"_

"_Yes!" said Joshua as he clapped his hands once, he grabbed Ayumu's hand and looked at it frowning "Your hand has deep groves in them, is there a speak line for one of them?"_

_Ayumu pulled his hand away and pouted, Joshua noted that he always looked cute when he pouted._

"_There is the Life Line, Heart Line and Head Line!" corrected Ayumu as he pointed to each one, "Mummy says each one determines your destiny in life, and if you're a new or old spirit!"_

_With a sigh Joshua mused, "All spirits are the same, Ayumu. They are just dead people who wander endlessly while fighting weird monsters."_

_When he said that, he saw some older kids who went through the kids who were playing while chasing after a frog and fox with queer limbs. Joshua pointed to them "See, over there?"_

_His half brother frowned, as he looked in the indicated direction "Those kids?"_

"_Yeah Ayumu, those kids-"_

_Suddenly Ayumu was walking over to the kids who were playing, this deeply confused Joshua as he furrowed an eyebrow. As he watched as he froze in horror when the blind blond with golden tipped hair yelled "Are you dead?!"_

_After a few moments one of the eldest kids knocked Ayumu down and shouted "Freak! Go wallow with the dead, freak!" His name was Ryou but he was younger than Ayumu by half a year._

_Red haze came into Joshua's vision as he stalked over to them and spat "Leave him alone!"_

"_Oh look everyone!" piped a girl who stood second tallest to the eldest kid, her face twisted in a smirk as she sneered, "It's Yoshiya Kiryu, the biggest freak of all!" He knew her by the name of Sora, she was almost the same age as Ryou_

_Everyone but Ayumu and Joshua laughed, Joshua ignored her as he helped his brother up and shoved him behind himself._

_He gave her a scowl as he mused calmly "It looks like the naïve stays around to mock, how do you even think of others if you do that?" he added with a smirk "Or do you have no brains at all?"_

_Pain shot through him as he landed on his back, he winced in pain as blood traveled down his face from his nose. In the process Ayumu was pushed back and landed roughly on his side, Joshua swore he heard him whimper as tears threatened to rush out._

_As he weakly looked up he heard Ryou sneer, "Oh, you think you are funny? Yoshiya, you keep your words to yourself or else."_

"_What would a child such as yourself do?" taunted Joshua as he slowly sat up in pain, he hated the hot scarlet liquid that was dripping into his mouth that tasted like copper._

"_We'll tell everyone that Ayumu is as crazy as you," explained Sora as her blonde hair flew in the biting wind, "That he sees nothing but the same monsters you see, then no one will want to hang around with him."_

"_Nix!?" yelped Ayumu as he cowered on the spot, tears were starting to come down his face as he wailed "Y-Y-You can't! There's no such thing as monsters! Josh sees them, n-not me!"_

_Joshua had already gotten to his feet when he heard an older Ayumu speak _**"Wake up! Please! Wake up Josh!"**

* * *

Joshua slowly opened his eyes to see blurrily that Ayumu was towering over him as he sat by his side; with a grimace he gasped "Ow!" Right away he looked at his right shoulder that had odd see-through gauze on it.

"You are hurt?" said Ayumu hollowly as he gently touched it with his index fingers, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Ayumu," replied Joshua trying to get up, but the pain in his shoulder caused him to fall back down in the exact spot he woke up "Honestly." Despite his words he knew he was in pain.

"Josh, you are lying," said Ayumu as he stopped, the younger half brother closed his eyes as he calmly mused, "I can know your pain. You feel not good enough to move your arm."

Sometimes he hated now that he wanted Ayumu to read his mind, **'I thought it healed yesterday? Didn't it? That bright light…'**

"What were you dream 'bout?" asked Ayumu absently as he got up and looked around blindly.

"Oh," replied Joshua flatly, "Just something I want to forget about."

Ayumu seemed satisfied with his answer, after a few moments he spoke again "You stayed asleep even when the mission came. You jerk in sleep with timer when it come."

"What!?" yelled Joshua sitting up abruptly, he gasped in pain as he clutched his shoulder before he demanded "Tell me how long was it that the mission came?" His brother shifted a bit "Two minutes."

Joshua sighed in relief.

But why did he collapse? And why did he dream of the past? All the questions spun his mind and made it dizzy.

* * *

**To be continued, hope you liked the chapter…**


	15. The Mission Is What?

**TWEWY: A Fall Into Honor:**

**This story is about how Joshua became the Composer. The story is from Joshua's point of view. This is a prequel of the game The World Ends With You. TWEWY is made by Square Enix. This is a FAN FICTION and not the real prequel. Enjoy.**

**Week 1, Day 4:**

**Chapter 14: The Mission Is What?**

* * *

About the time when Joshua was able to stand up despite his injured shoulder, he checked the mission on his not mint conditioned cell phone: **Make the Mus Rattus and Wildboar brand the most popular. Do so and you will not face erasure from the Reapers. You have T- 60 minutes.**

The mission made no sense to him, how can you make a brand popular?

"Have any 'dea?" Ayumu asked as he held his chin while his loose sleeve slid down his pale arm, the pewter eyes looked into the lavender eyes of Joshua who closed them.

He sighed and shrugged **'This mission is different from the others we had before… I have a funny feeling about what it wants us to do.'**

After a few moments he looked at his half brother then responded, "I don't get it at all…"

"I ultimately have proof!" at that moment Joshua felt his oxygen get cut off as Rei swung her arm around his neck, he gasped for air as she declared "Aleck is stumped Izo! Ha!"

Izo came after Rei while shaking his head "He won't be stumped if you kill him first." his maroon eye narrowed as he put in icily "Now why don't you let him have his air, is it all fair, do you even care." Joshua let in all the air he could breath before he turned to see that Izo had dodged Rei's attack.

The dark bluish haired boy stood up straighter as he fixed his small oval glasses' position, plainly his frown showed the cold nature he had "Mate, if I was weak I would have cried there."

"Oh really…" taunted the ashen haired lady as she pulled out her clipboard and scribbled something down, "Like you would cry, you are as cold as winter and spit fire like the sun. Believe me, Izo, you must have ice stuck up your throat." her skinny fingers spun her crimson pen around before she suddenly put it and the clipboard away.

It was funny to watch them banter, but something else was on his mind. Joshua finally had enough oxygen so he could inquire, "Nice meeting you two here. Now can you tell me what happened yesterday?"

Together they looked at him, Rei was stiff while Izo barely looked over his shoulder.

"We could answer that," started Izo coolly with an accusing tone in it, he slowly closed his eyes as he drew his hand through his drooping bangs "If you could just be further more precise on what you mean, fella… Do enlighten us."

Irritation fell over Joshua as he crossed his arms, "After the battle."

Izo stood still as he explained in his cold attitude "You just collapsed. That light that went into your shoulder might've been what caused it. But-" his head turned to look at him more slightly "-it confuses me most of _what_ it is, and why it _was_ there."

Rei walked over to Joshua, as her cape from her ruby jacket draped over her legs in the wind "No kidding. It's stupid to think of that light helping you; it healed part of your shoulder." her brown eyes flickered to Izo "Plus, luck seemed to be with you, Izo had made some gauze yesterday too."

Instantly Joshua looked at the see-through gauze on his injured shoulder, it was plastered to it that it almost looked invisible. He wondered how Izo could make gauze like this?

"Thank you-" said Joshua as he gave Izo a nod.

Izo only held up his hand and shook his head "Please, I don't like bleak asides."

'**That's nice to know.' **thought Joshua bitterly as he bit his lip.

Quickly he looked at Ayumu who was a feet away while staring off in the distance, this started to be unsettling for Joshua. Soon he followed his half brother's gaze, to where some RG girl was staring back ignorant to their presence.

For some reason Ayumu started to walk towards her, only to stop when he was almost in front of her. Joshua saw his lips move but Ayumu seemed to speak very quietly.

A tap on his shoulder made him jump and glance at Rei, "Blindy almost acts like he _can_ see."

"Obviously," mumbled Joshua aloud as his lavender eyes drifted back to the blond, "He can sense where he's going and people. So you could say he can see, figuratively."

Rei stretched her arms in the air as she yawned "Sure… I'd love to see the day when he cannot sense anything. Wouldn't that be interesting to see him bumping into walls, people, Noise…"

"Don't you dare even say that!" retorted Joshua as he scowled at her, "People can't take away things that are apart of people."

"**The Composer uses entry fees for players in the Reaper's Game…" **Sanae's words echoed in his head that made Joshua shiver, the ashen blond wondered why those words came into his mind.

He barely remembered that lecture that Sanae gave him about it. For a second his mind had a twinge of pain.

Suddenly he was shaken by Ayumu causing his thoughts to go away.

Ayumu absently stared at him and whispered "Unease suffered, is what he feels. Thinking about something buried deep within the mind…" Joshua grabbed his brother's shoulders and gently pushed him away, more unease made him sweat making himself sick. Why did his brother have to say his emotions? What did Ayumu do when he wasn't around before the Reaper's Game?

His attention drew to Izo when he mused coldly "Having a little moment? Must be lovely." his jacket hit his shirt as wind went under it while his cloak fluttered as well "Why is it that people trust one and another, only betrayal comes in the end…"

The youngest of the group looked at Izo and remarked calmly "You feel cold to us. True?"

"Enough of this blabber fabler!" shouted Rei as she stomped her foot once. Her eyes glinted with mischief as she giggled "It's time for a little shopping time!"

"What?!" yelled Joshua in disbelief, how could she think of shopping when they needed to work out what the mission wants them to do "Forget it! We have a mission to do."

A sly smirk came on Rei's face as she questioned amused "Wait? Is it that you hate shopping Aleck?"

"I don't see the point of it!" growled Joshua hotly.

Izo was edging away from all of them, as his expression looked terrified "No… Don't make me… Not the horrors!"

Rei snuck up behind Izo and grabbed his arms behind him, she lifted him up in the air with a smirk of triumph "You are a twit Izo! It's for the mission." Izo gave Joshua terrified looks and mouthed 'I rather die!' while he started to kick his legs in thrashes.

Only Ayumu was the calmest of all of them, "Lets us go and do it."

Joshua face palmed himself as he started to back away, he felt apprehensive about Rei's smirk and wanted not find out what she would do.

Before he could do anything else, Rei had ran over to him and let go of Izo. Right away before they could escape she grabbed Joshua by his neat shirt collar while she grabbed onto Izo's cloak, then she started to drag them away.

Ayumu followed her in a stride while Joshua fumed as much as Izo.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**To be continued...**


End file.
